Ann's Diary
by Framot
Summary: A fun fun funny diary from Ann about her 'relationship' with Cliffy Boy and her 'friendship' with Karen. A harvest moon BACK TO NATURE fanfic. Funniness garanteed though not so much in chap 1. READ ON!
1. Summer

A HARVEST MOON: back to nature Fanfic  
ann's Diary  
  
(The secret life of ANN)  
Keep out, not under any circumstances should anybody look in this book or they shall face a very very painful death indeed. :)  
  
  
1:SUMMER ------------- Cliff's so HOT!!! --------------  
  
17th SUMMER (yay summer ROCKS)   
3.15pm  
Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, blah blah blah etc etc...Well today was my birthday (duh) And boy WHAT a birthday. Gee daddy just got me the best god damn present ever and he doesn't even know it!!! Today just happened to be the day when we got the hottest guy you ever did see come to stay at our inn! Forget anything I ever ever said about the inn being a crap-ass buissness and boring and mundane and that cooking is boring... I'd cook for CLIFF (ohmygod ohmygod) any day. He really is one HOT guy. I need more excuses to go see him. Only prob is; he keeps going to church!!!! WHAT.IS.WRONG.WITH.HIM?? Not that I think church is bad or anything. IM a christian but it SURE IS BORING!! Why on earth would a cute guy like him wanna go to church half the time???  
5.08pm  
Me and Karen have just been to see that old guy on the Mountain-foot Farm and he is ill. Karen wanted to help him out, she's pretty kind hearted when you get to know her but she can't farm for nuts! And I'm pretty sure she'd be bored after two minutes. She only want's to look after the little lambs that have just been born. Anyway apart from CLIFF (!!!!) nothing interesting has happened. Oh, Rick hit on Karen AGAIN, she didn't lead him on or anything (or so she says) but I can tell when somebody is smitten and Karen so obviosly likes him really. She's just worried I'll think she's weird for liking RICK. Karen thinks cliffy-boy is seriosly sexy too but she can just BaCk OFF! Everyone loves Karen...well boys I mean. Kai told me once he thought she was cute and really great... and rick, obviosly and I'm pretty sure the doc likes her too. It's so unfair. The only person who doesn't think she'd make a good wife is that weirdo Gray but he likes Mary and Mary's just as weird as him. They suit each other.  
  
20th SUMMER (still HOT HOT HOT)  
6.35pm  
Well cow festie today and it sure as hell was booorrrr-innnggg, only Cliff was there so like, I haadddd to go. And Karen went and stood by Rick talking to him all day. She said she was bored and that she couldn't talk to me cos I was "Oggling and gabbling nonsense about Cliff" Oh yeah? Another petty excuse to cover up her love for Rick. I told her this and she just laughed. "I have nothing to hide, I do NOT have a crush on him. I just think he's sweet, is all." And then ran away before I could bat her over the head with something. She is SUCH a liar!!! Ooh Ooh and Elli was totally hitting on Cliff, I could of killed her!!! How dare she? This is my future husband we are talking about. They were sitting in the restaraunt together having a drink. Elli NEVER drinks. It's so obvious, she sat inside nearly all day (it was a wednesday and she wasn't at the clinic) and when he came in (FROM CHURCH...AgAiN!) she made a beeline for him. Elli is so desperate. The doctor is so in love with her and she doesn't even know it!! Me and Karen asked Popuri to come swimming on the 23rd at the beach but she has a date with Kai. Heh-heh, Rick was NOT happy about that, neither was Karen either. Rick is so protective of Popuri and Karen has had a crush on Kai since forever. I admit I have too but not in the way I have a Crush on Cliff. Karen was fuming but calmed down quite quickly compared to her usual moods. She was still gutted though. Oh well that's life, I guess. If I were Karen and Cliff were Kai, though, Popurii would have to dieeeeee!!!  
  
22nd SUMMER (Kai Kai's b-day)  
9.06pm  
Karen had to go to the party at Kai's shack. I had to be dragged along naturally for *moral support* she's known Kai all her life and Popuri was gonna be there, why did she need moral support from me? "Cos Rick's gonna be there!" She said. Oh Riiiiiiiighty, NOW the truth comes out. She's gonna hit on Rick and needs me there to pretend it was a joke if anything goes wrong. Ha! Well I wasn't going to be dragged to Kai's overestimated party's where all the girls hang themselves from his arms and get completedly drunk outta their skulls. Plus I knew what Karen was like when wine was around...she's embarrased me enough times. "C'mon, Ann!" She begged. "No." I stood firm. Kai isn't gorgeous enough to make me sit, bored for hours on end. "It'd be fun, and what if get I drunk and when Rick hits on me I end up going home with him???" I laughed. "You have this all planned out don't you??" I said. "No way!" Karen laughed. "I'm never going to get off with that eeejit, Rick and you know it!" She said, folding her arms. "I know you want to!" I teased. "Shut up! Now are you coming to the party or not?" Karen switched the conversation around again. "No." I said. "We could ask Cliff..." Karen said, giggling. "YOU ask him!" I said. No way was I going to make a fool of myself. "I'M not asking him on a date, we've never said a word to each other before in our lives!!" She shouted. Why are conversations with Karen so difficult? "Well, you suggested it, I'm only going to that party if Cliff is there." I told her. "I'm NOT going to ask him..." Karen stopped halfway through the sentence and scowled at me. "Oh, fine, I'll go alone. If Rick rapes me..." She pointed a manicured finger at me, an empty threat. Karen wouldn't hurt a fly really. "If he even TRIES you would deck him." I said, laughing. When it came to boy's and Karen, however, there were no rules. So Karen will be at the party right now. No doubt kissing Rick right this second... Cliff is up in his room, he didn't go. I don't know why Karen was making such a big deal outta it...she has known Popuri since she was tiny. They were like best buddies for two years in high school untill I was her bestest best mate.  
  
24th SUMMER (fireworks yahoo!)  
9.57am  
Karen says the party was sucky... She says Rick didn't try anything (I said "Maybe that's why you thought it was sucky eh eh?" and she hit me) but he came back with a big smile on his face and so did Karen so who knows? Kai was kissing Popuri apparantly (bitch! bitch!) in the seaside shack. But nobody knows for sure. Oh yeah!? I will by the end of this week!!! Daddy says I have t help him out more at the restaurant now. I don't want to really. I'd rather help out at church...in fact I might ask the pastor if there are any jobs going! Only...then my dad would get mad. Oh well! Cliff is way more important than family. I've been working alot today and Cliff was sitting eating and reading some book all lunchtime and I got to wait on him!! He was really polite but pretty shy. He just mumbled his orders and 'please' and 'thankyou' and stuff. Oh well, he looked so cute all the same!! The only person who chats to him right now is Gray and he is really quiet, I do know him though. We used to be great friends when we were kiddies. Maybe I can get to know him again, I'll need an excuse though....Well tonight is firework night. I can't wait. Kai always sells alot on firework night. I don't know why but I'm beginning to not like Kai. He seems so arrogant and annoying. Karen is still in lurve with him, though. She was ranting all day about how unfair it was that Popuri got off with him in his own shack! I don't think she's ever been in before, neither have I come to think of it...  
11pm  
Hey Hey! Fireworkys were cool! Cliff looked really really HOT tonight, in the light of the fireworks. He was standing next to Gray and I TRIED to go over to them but I just couldn't, damn it. Looks like Popuri and Kai ARE a couple (cue jealous Karen), they were holding hands and sitting on the peir all night, just talking. Rick was standing next to Karen all night looking arkward and lonely and Karen just ignored him. One day Rick is gonna give up and she's gonna miss the attention she got from him. Oh well...I'm really tired *yawn* and gotta work tomorrow at the bar. Argh.  
  
28th SUMMER (Sun getting bor-ing now)  
3.12pm  
My dad made a big fuss of the Mayor's birthday on the 25th so I was working all day. In fact all I seem to be doing is working. I am so sick of it!! Cliff eats his lunch here everyday but just recently daddy's had me cooking instead of waiting tables because I seem "distracted" I complained but he's so strict... Me and Karen's plans to go swimming were ruined. She went with Popuri and Kai instead but complained cos "Kai never hit on me once." She thinks one guy not liking her as much as somebody else is strange *rolls eyes* dear god help us all, heh-heh.  
  
30th SUMMER (getting pretty cold brrr)  
11.42am  
Karen was annoyed cos Kai and Popuri made a big show of kissing as he left. Popuri is gutted her new boy-friend is gone and Rick is totally annoyed with her for sneaking out night after night to hangout with Kai. Cliff and I were chatting today (yippee) about the old farmer up at the farm again. He's sold all his animals because it's getting to much for him and the harvest sprites. Those little freaks work so hard and The farmer is in bed half the day. Popuri had offered to look after the chickens for a while but he said it'd be better if they were just gone. His cows have all went back to barley farm but the sheep are staying on his for a while cos they can just eat the grass and be hardly any trouble. The doc's been up there with Elli to check on him and predicted that the guy's on his last legs!! Pretty depressing, he's been here since forever. I wasn't so interested but Cliff was curious about whose gonna take over if the old man dies.I have no idea...he doesnt have any sons does he? *shrug* I asked him why he's at church so much. "Thinking stuff over." He said. He must have an awful lot of boring stuff to think about. Oh well, it's officially Fall tomorrow but I think the world thought it was a couple days ago...it's been really windy and pretty cold.  
  
* Authors note: Theres alot of american sayings and some englishy ones too so just for the record americans- GUTTED- means really upset and GET OFF WITH- does not mean what you think but where I live it means to snog, kiss blah blah. SNOG- means kiss. with tounges (usually) PEED OFF/PISSED OFF: annoyed FANCY-to have a crush on, LUSH- very fine, hot, cute, sexy (whatever).  
ALSO: READ ON. IT GETS BETTER (PROMISE) 


	2. Fall

AH HA! second chapter is funnier...methinks...and defo longer! I can garantee longer! *skips away*  
  
2: FALL ----------------- Cliffy boy is miiiiinnnnee -----------------  
  
2nd FALL (windy windy)  
4.12pm  
Music festival tomorrow. Pastor Carter has been nagging at us to practise. Elli is WAY beter than me...I bet I'm gonna mess up but hey ho! Who gives a damn? I'm in a hyped up mood and it's cold out. Dad gave me a week off to practise but he didn't say *what* I had to practise. As it turns out kissing has been the main lesson with Cliff ~*jump for joy!* He promised to take me to the music festie tomorrow and I can't wait. Karen, as usual is one jealous beeyatch but she wouldn't dare touch the boy. He is sooooo MINE ALL MINE!! I had visited Cliff in his bedroom to ask if he wanted any supper from the kitchens and he said no but then it turns out he wanted some other kind of dinner and started trying to eat my head or something. He's a great kisser! Swapping spit with Cliffy is my kinda practising!!!!!  
  
3rd FALL (music festival)  
7.54pm  
I sorta messed up but Karen's singing rocked! And Elli was great too. Though she'd heard from SOMEBODY *coughkarencough* That me and Cliffy boy (my new boyfriend! ...um hopefully) had been kissing and she was annoyed that I'd got there first but life is tough and that's just tough. Mind you I HAD to gloat slightly...quite a bit....ok, alot! When I turned up with him at the church you shoulda seen da look on her face!!! Hee hee hee. I'm so evil *ha!*  
  
7th FALL   
4pm  
Back at boring work *GROAN* but Cliff hangs out at my dad's bar alot more and when I'm on kitchen duty (really really crappola) he gets sneaked in. My dad said costomer's were complaining that the food wasn't so great anymore. "Well YOU cook it!" I said. So he does, alot more now but sometimes I get stuck there. which is bad. Me and Cliff practise at alot more types of kissing now such as: Frenchies, kissing while cooking, kissing while serving food to him (thats a sneaky one), kissing in church and my personal fave: Kissing against fridge. That said, they're all greatalicious but Karens been moody cos she don't have a boy. Apparantly Rick has been ultra moody cos Karen was so peed off when Kai left and Rick is jealous with a capital J. Karen has FIANALLY admitted she likes him now. (THANK GOD!) but Rick has gone all cold towards her so she's GUTTED. It's her own fault, anyway, she was the one hiding her crush for so long. Well I always thought Fall was a boring month and I was basically right, there's nothing to do. Tomorrow if I can get away from my dad at all Cliff is taking me up to the mountain to try and prove to me that nature is great. Okay...it's pretty cool and stuff but I've yet to be convinced of it's complete and utter greatness. If we can do kissing in the mountains then BRING ON THE NATURE!  
  
8th FALL  
8.34pm  
Couldn't go! I am so friggin annoyed. Mainly cos it was raining but my dad said I had to stay and help again. I have no bludy life. I'm sick of this whole town. Same people all the time, same festivals same stupid friends *cough.karen,popuri,ellicough* That ferry outta here looks like a pretty safe bet. The old man at Mountainfoot farm is the topic of most conversations now. BORING! I don't give a damn about a dying farmer. At least somebody new will arrive to take over I really hope that other freaky old guy at Yodel farm doesn't take it on. Cliff is being utterly boring, church everyday. There must be something OTHER than cacky church! He says his money's running out and he might have to leave! He can't, if he does I'll never ever ever forgive him. Does he think he can just use me and then leave when he's bored or 'ran out of money' (seriosly dubios)?? I'm very angry. Karen just rang nearly in tears saying Rick hung up on her. I told her to get a life and that she'd spent most of summer avoiding the guy so why start whining when he gives her a taste of her own medicine?? She then hung up on me, all huffy and annoyed. Popuri decided to ring me as well saying "I'm really really missing Kai and he hasn't even phoned me or sent me a letter or ANYTHING!" If I wasn't in the mood for Karen being pitiful I sure as hell was not in the mood for Popuri sniveling down the phone at me so I said; "So, he used you, get over it." And slammed the receiver down. I don't know why I feel so horible. I saw the doctor in the bar; he thought Elli'd blown him off. "She's a b***h" I told him, just as she walked in. So now all three of them are prob not talking to me! I'm such an idiot. Karen is sooo annoying though, and ELLI! I've always disliked Elli, she acts like little miss perfect. Popuri's usually okay but this Kai buissness is really peeing me off!!!  
  
9th FALL (harvest festival? So f**k....)  
2.18pm  
Hey, harvest time. Who gives a damn? This festival has to be one of the most boringinst, crud crudiest pappyiest peice of god-awful poop that ever did exsist in this cacka town. Yup,still in a baaaad mood. Dad was annoyed, he thinks, just cos I'm a cool cook that chucking a musroom or something in the hotpot will make my day. How sad does he think I am??? Cliff is being his moody quiet self. What did I ever see in the guy? But hey, he's cute and it pees Karen and Elli off that I've gott a boymate and they DO NOT! so it's all good... I know Mary rarely goes to the festies if she can avoid 'em. She's one shy little girl so I visited her at the library. She looked pretty suprised, Gray was there (wow, go Mary!) and they kinda sprung apart as I entered. "Hey." I said, cool as a cucumber. "Hello. Can I help you?" Mary asked, putting on a fake smile. Oh well she was the last person I could talk to in this craphole of a town since everyone officially hated me now. "Hi, Gray, haven't seen you for a while." I said. He grunted a reply. "You hang about with Karen andPopuri, right?" Mary asked me, putting some books away on a shelf. "Um...well, not so...not anymore." Actualy I didn't know if they were speaking to me or not anymore, I kinda just expected they wouldn't be. Mary looked suprised. "So you guys fell out?" She said, sounding genuinly concerned. "I guess so..." I said. Gray was reading something in a corner, Mary kept glancing over at him, those two were sooo an item. "Well what happened?" Mary blurted out and then went red. "Sorry...ihardly know you...you don't have to say if you'd rather not..." She said, arkwardly. Gray looked up, a protective look in his eyes. You could tell he wanted to save her from whatever embarrasment she had just suffered. Awwww aint that cute?? "No, it's fine." I said "Well...I guess it's my fault really...." Then I told the tale of how my friends didn't want to hear from me again. "You don't know that for sure." Mary pointed out. "I'm pretty sure though..." I said. Mary smiled at me. "I'll bet if you apolagise they'll be cool about it...just try." And then I left. Course I didn't take herdumb advice...as if Karen woud accept an apology...she can bear the longest grudge known to man. Popuri will be gutted I said such a nasty thing about her precious Kai and Elli is one mean, unforgiving beeyatch. I oculdn't see any of them forgiving and forgetting. I sure am in one hell of a deep hole...  
  
12th FALL  
12.30pm  
I'm in a better mood today. It's moon veiwing day tomorrow and I'm going up to the summit with Cliff!!! He's been happy cos somebody from back at his home town sent him a paycheck he'd earned while working there. So he has enough money to stay for a whole lot longer now. Maybe even a year longer. We went for a meal to celebrate. My dad does not yet know about 'us' so there were a few raised eyebrows from him. If he's bothered then that'd be so unfair. Dad's always nagging on at me to get a boyfriend and 'settle down' so he shouldn't have a problem, and he's always saying how nice and well mannered cliff is. I saw Karen yesterday and she stared at me evilly. She was about to come over and say something (prob mean and b*tchy) but I was called away by Gray who wanted to know if I had seen Mary. He's quite nice in a quiet moody way, actually. And he's got quite nice eyes... What am I saying? Anyway it would be crazy if I was going out with him, tons of people say we look alike, as if we could be brother and sister or something. *puke* so it would be too too weird. And of course, Cliff is the only boy for me!  
  
13th FALL  
7am  
Well moon veiwin day today, people!! I'm so very happy, happy happy happy... Well Cliff better take me up there cos if he doesn't... I'll be very mad. Uh-huh. I heard from my sources...Mary (who has a knack for overhearing stuff) that Rick and Karen are 'together' well...they are going to the beach together tonight and that must mean something. I also know the doctor tried to kiss Elli and she told him to get lost. That guy is so HOT though. There was a spell where everyone liked him but then he tried to get into Karen knickers and now he's kinda....creepy and icky. He is still sexy as hell even so. But its v. scary banana's when you are alone with him which is why i never get sick.  
1am  
ahhhhhhhhhhh, moon veiw moon view, very cusdhy with Cliffy-boy. Hmmm Hmmm. However no i will not come up to cliff's room. um...no. Why'd he ask that? NO NO NO, not going THAT far...hmmm maybe should finish with him before things get too.....serious...  
1.14am  
But then I'd be boyfriendless... and I'd have to hang around with only Mary and Gray and... no no no. I wonder what Karen is doing right now? Prolly molesting Rick. Popuri will be pining for her Kai-Kai and Elli will be getting molested by the scary-banana's doc. hmmm. I must be the only one alone right now. Gray and Mary are probs doing something strange and book-realated in the library.   
1.20am  
Do you think Gray brought his hammer? he-he SHUTUP brain.  
2am  
have been trying to sleep for agggggeeees, keep having yackidy images of many people together...such as...Barley and Elli's grandma. ICK. Hmmm wonder what Cliff is doing?   
2.13am  
All alone in his room. Maybe shall pop in and see if he needs midnight snackies or anything.   
2.21am  
However...is way past midnight. Oh god i better fall asleep soon.  
2.29am  
and what will he think of if I say "Do you need any midnight snakies or *anything*?" hmmm. Sometimes I think I am not entirely normal.   
  
14th FALL (leaves falling of trees alot now)  
2pm  
Oh poo-bum. Karen's B-day tomorrow. Dad-dad asked me what i was getting for her. "Um...ah, well...I'm not totally sure..." he wasn't satisfied (what is wrong with the gosh darn fool) "What do you mean your not totally sure?? It's her birthday tomorrow, you usually have her present weeks before now!" Oh god. So what? He really is an over-reacter with a silly moustache. "Yes, well, that was last year. Me and Karen have decided not to get each other presents this year..." What is his obsession with Karen anyways?? "She bought you that bracelet for you birthday." He told me, looking at my wrist. I pulled my sleeve down hiding it from view. "So?" I said. He frowned at me. "I just don't want her family to think we are cheap or anything..." Ahah! So it was his pride he's interested in. I should of known. "They won't." I said and walked away. "Young Lady you still have an hour of work to do before your done!" he said. Oh for christ's sake. "I need to get Karen her birthday pressie." I said sweetly. "You wouldn't want her family to think we were cheap, right?" I'd got him there, he stared at me, open mouthed with a frown on his face as I walzted out of the bar. HaHaHa and quadruple times hah. Hmmm...but now I have to get Karen a dumb present.  
5.42pm  
Hey Hey! Hmmm...had to get the ferry into the city to get to the good shops. Gee, so very much to choose from, I shoulda gotten Cliff to come in with me shopping is so very borrrring. In the end I bought:   
1 overpriced anklet for Karen  
1 sappy b-day card for Karen  
1 dumb 'sorry' card for Karen  
1 roll of shiny wrapping paper  
and that's it!!! I got the ANKLET because it shows I have used originality by doing a variation on the pressie she got me.  
7pm  
Oh bum...this IS a bracelet after all. Crap and double crap.  
7.12pm  
What should I write in this sorry card?  
To Karen, my dearest best best buddy...  
I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused...  
I hope you can find it in your heart of hearts...  
I'm so bad at this.  
  
15th FALL (karens b-day whoop de do)  
1.34pm  
Karen always begins her parties at 3pm, should I go over now or when the party starts. Hmm... she may still hate me.   
1.39pm  
She may be so distraught I am not coming that she isn't having a party at all. I doubt it, Karen wouldn't care if nobody came at all as long as she could drink all the alcohol around. lalalalala. Hmmm, better get it over with. Dooby Doo Doo.... *hum hum* Here I go go, of to face the evil witch of doom who has no pity and is unforgiving and heartless(karen). I should maybe leave the sorry card...it's a little desperate. But no no no, I paid good money for it and it shall not be in vain!!!!! hah...  
2.31pm  
Have had long discussion with Ex-best buddy and the long and the short of it is: She will be mylittle buddy once again but not my bestest buddy because Popuri has stolen the position. I also may not go to her party to pay for my crime...I forget what it was now. Oh well she liked the bracelet/anklet anyway. Hey ho! I'm so glad I have my boyfriend Cliffo to comfort me while I sit at home and miss the fun and festivities of Karens birthday bash.  
3pm  
I am in shock! Cliff got asked to the party and not me. If he was a true boybuddy he would stay home and comfort me like a true boybuddy would but nooooooo. No I am beginning to think he is wrong wrong wrong for me.  
3.15pm  
My oh-so-tragic father just came and asked me why I wasn't at Karen's house 'celebrating' I simply told him I was reflecting on life as Karen had specifically asked me, her buddy to do. Dad looked puzzled. Not much of a change then...  
  
17th FALL (lalalalala)  
7.38am  
HAR HAR HAR and a HEE HEE HEE! I got asked to the Doc's birthday celebrations and Cliff didn't. Hee Hee, and the cheekyness of it all is that Cliff asked me to stay behind!!! "Please, it'll be so boring here on my own while your having fun" He is so deliciosly gorgeous when he's being all moody and pouty. Have decided he is deffo RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT for me. However he is not allowed to ban me from going to a party when I allowed him to go to Karens 'let's get drunk' night.   
1.19pm  
hmmm...do you think Cliff flirted/kissed anybody when he was drunk?? Will have to ask Mary, she was there and she never gets drunk so she shall be reliable.  
3pm  
Mary says no. Unless you count falling on top of Karen's mother flirting. Mary is such an idiot. Must begin beauty regime ready for party. May bring Cliff along to prove I have boyfriend so the doctor doesn't think I am 'free' and try and molest me. Karen begged me to borrow my fave shoes. I gave in, she better forgive me completedly. I love those shoes.  
11pm  
HoHoHo 'lets get drunk' night (2) was marvy. Ho ho ho, Cliff did come, quite drunk actually. HO HUM PIGS BUM. Am going to his roomo to see if he wants any midnight snackies. Ow. Bad table, leg hurt. mmmmmm, vodka and lemon...  
  
18th FALL   
what, who, where? Oh crap.  
  
19th FALL  
2.43pm  
Oops. At least I woke up in my own bed. Cliff was very dead in the morning, my head was unusually clear and non-hurting. hmmm? Don't know what happened past the midnight snackies bit... Dad was in a mood. "Too young to get so drunk!" blah blah. The doctor was in very high spirits. Clinging on to Elli like an over-enthusiastic clinger. Mind you, Elli was not looking bothered, stressed or annoyed. HEHE and my idioticness has been forgotton!! Karen is nowin a mood woth Popuri who was apparantly throwing herself at Rick all night. Suffering from Kai withdrawal obviosly. Oops, have to go to work.  
  
21st FALL (sheep galore)  
9.15am  
is there any point in the sheep festie???? NO. I don't want to go but the ol' farmer dude from Mountain Foot farmer is entering it for the last time and the mayor wants everybody to be there. Oh god. At least me and Cliff can hide behind a sheep and snog.  
6.36pm  
*yawn* well the old farmer won. Rigged obviosly, his sheep was crapolla! Anyway, no chance to snog behind the sheep as my dad was making sure I didn't slip away and run off into the mountains with Cliff or something. ha!  
  
24th FALL (mountains mountains)  
6.16pm  
Went up to the mountains with Karen and Elli. Karen was all in a mess cos Rick's B-day is on the 27th and he's not having a partay or anything but invited Karen over for dinner and she's worried about what to wear, what to buy him, what to do and what to say. God, all this from a gal who wanted the guy to leave her alne about a month ago. Also I don't think Elli likes me at all. She has not forgivven me for the Doctor thing, Popuri seems cool with it though. Elli is so obviosly jealous about me and Cliff and was trying to make me envious by talking about all the *exciting* stuff she and the Doc had done and said to her (like: Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, oh perleeeease). I yawned pretty obviosly but she didn't notice so I said, "Didn't the doctor say exactly the same thing to you last year, Karen?" Elli looked quite upset actually. I may actually apologise to her. See I'm not always nasty.  
  
27th FALL (ohgod rick's b-day)  
1pm  
Karen rushed around here at 7am when I was just getting up to disscuss make up and clothes. I was sooooo not in the mood but do not want to break mates with her again so gave advice and nodded and mumbled in all the right places. Cliff came up to watch us talking and put his arm around me. Karen said, "Oh that is so sweet!" then went off into dreamyland saying how much she wanted her and Rick to be like that. Me and Cliff are role models for Couples everywhere!!! *sigh* anyway Karen left a few minutes ago when my poppa finally snapped "We have like, 10 million customers waiting for food out there Ann! Scoot into the kitchen." Scoot? He has gone around the bend and back again? Oh dear lord here he stumbles again. "Get back to work, Ann, a tourbus just turned up and we need 7 orders of large fries and regular cheese burgers. Ugh. Why do the tourists always want the greasy unhealthy food? Oh well.  
9pm  
Oh good lord. Karen is in happy land. Rick and her are 'dating' She just phoned full of happiness. It's quite cute actually. Karen has never beein in love before. hehe, neither have I come to think of it. I don't love Cliff...no,well...maybe... HumHum? Ugh, sleepy time.  
  
29th FALL (getting colder and colder)  
3.47pm  
brrrrrr it is vair vair frrrrrreeeezzzing today. Cliff is on some sort of mood. I asked him what was wrong but he slouched of grumpily to the church. Hope it is not something I've done. Went on a walk with Karen-and-Rick and Elli-and-Doc today. I ws not in a couple cos I have been abandoned by my 'role-model' boyfriend. Looking at the couples made me feel quite sad actually. Went to see Popuri who is also alone and unhappy. We fed the chick-chicks which is quite fun actually. :-) Maybe my calling in life is to be a chicken farmer. Well with an absent boyfriend I may as well move to somewhere in the high, cold, faraway mountains and breed chickens in the comfort of my mountain lodge. I miss Cliff now.  
5.06pm  
went to visit my fave couple Mez (mary) and Moody (Gray) They were snogging among the books. It made me all homesick and gave me the need to snog something. Have Cliff-withdrawal very badly. Talked to Mez and Moody for ages. About many things. Apparantly Cliff said to Moody that he really liked me. Hmmm? So why hang about church when I have a day off when we could be together?! 


	3. Winter

3. winter  
------------------------ Break up --------------------------  
1st WINTER. (snowing)  
12.23pm  
Woke up this morning to see the ground was covered in snow, it's quite cool really, that it snows on the first day of winter. Popuri rang me v. early (6.45am) to tell me she got a letter from Kai. *sigh* BIG DEAL. she was almost crying with excitement, oh well, makes a change from crying with partial lonliness and partial Kai-withdrawal. I am also suffering from absent-boyfriend syndrome. Cliff has been at church nearly all day every day and it pees me off. Hah! Daddy just gave me the rest of the day off, now will go find absent boyf and find out whats up.  
2.39pm  
Humph. Cliff not there, it seems he is somewhere with Gray, spent ages and ages looking for him but to no avail, Mary didn't have a clue either. Hmmm...and Elli looked pretty lonely by the waterfall on her own. What is it with men??? Why are they so...absent?? Kai is still in wherever he trots off to each winter so that means everyone cept Karen has a missing guy to find.   
2.46pm  
Rang Karen. "They're all here." She says. Oh great, Karen has turned into boy magnet again. Apparantly they are all hanging out at Karens but are about to hit my dad's bar. Hmmm, "I'll meet you there, then." I said. Karen paused. "Oh...well, let me check if that's ok..." Why does she need to check??? Cliff is my boyfriend, I should be able to see him whenever. He should WANT to see me. Why doesn't he want to see me? Spent several seconds in trauma convinced I was repulsing Cliff before Karen picked up the phone again. "That's fine. Cliff says he's been missing you all day." she said brightly. Boosted my confidence again but not to the max. If he misses me soooo much why run off to church at every possible chance? I'm so lonely.  
2.50pm   
all the girls who have absent-boyfriend syndrome are informed of their men's whereabouts and are making tracks to the bar soon. Why are the guys with Karen. Mez is being scarilly un-bothered. "I trust Gray, I don't need to know where he is 24/7" Hmmm maybe everyone else is paranoid and distrustful. I'm not paranoid.  
2.51pm  
Gee Cliff is taking his time, I bet he's kissing some tourist who's much prettier than me right now.  
2.54pm  
He's prob ditched the first tourist and is onto his second now...  
2.55pm  
Am I being paranoid??  
4pm  
Cliff was being v scary bananas in the bar today. Sure he was holding my hand but seemed distant and quiet (quieter than normal) so I asked. "Cliff can I talk to you *in private* for a second?" He hesitated (why? why?) then nodded. "Yeah, sure." So we went to my room. He looked at me expectantly. "What is up with you?" I asked, thinking I may as well just come out with it. "Pardon?" Hmmm...wrong answer. "Why are you so spacey all the time, you seem a million miles away and you keep running off to church every time instead of doing something together!" I took a deep breath. Cliff laughed, but it was an empty not ha-ha laugh. "Me? What about you? At work half the time and when you DO get time off you don't think to tell me and instead go out with Karen and Elli...I'm fine, your the one who doesn't want to do stuff together!!" He had raised his voice pretty high. "What do you mean? I always tell you, you never listen!" I shouted, well I DO most of the time... Then I realised we were having our first argument. "Oh, crap, Cliff, I don't wanna argue...this is just a stupid um...whatsit...lack of communication issue. The resolution is talk more" He looked at me and blinked a couple times. Did he want a fight? But he nodded. "What, like, less snogging, more talking?" I considered this. "Can't we do equal, we can talk in between kisses..." Anyway blah blah blah we snogged, made up and went back out to the bar full of happiness. Karen raised her eyebrows at me when we emerged. Why?  
11pm  
I rang Karen. Apparantly everyone thught we were um...not *just* kissing in there. Oh well, let the plebs think their immature thoughts. Having a very first argument made me see how very gutted I'd be if me and Cliff would ever be...no more. (noooo)  
  
5th WINTER (brrrrr)  
10.41am  
Still cold, snowed again last night and today white snowflakes were driftin past my window. Pretty pretty. Hmmm also last night Cliff said I could um *stay the night* if I wanted. hehe. Who does he think I am?? The kind of person who'd spend the night with him? Well...no. Karen says I should of. "Oh so you have with Rick, right?" I said. She went all giggly and stupid, for a moment I thought she had but "No. I am not as much of a slut as everybody thinks you know!" She seemed quite annoyed but that is just stupid. Why was she telling me to do something she wouldn't do??? Anyway the long and the short of it is: NO, I will not.  
1.40pm  
Hmmm Mary just rang she is in a tizz about Gray's b-day tomorrow. Why do peopple ring ME when it's somebody's birthday? Just cos I own a bar and have held many parties there does not mean I'm some kind of expert on partying or anything. I should charge for my birthday advice. After all I have had many birthdays. I told Mez that her oh so gorgy boyfriend will be moody whatever happens which is why he is nicknamed moody. No, I didn't say that but I wanted to. I said that she shouldn't have a big party and it should just be the two of them which will make it more special. I didn't really know what I was banging on about but she seemed to think it made perfecto sense and thanked me mucho times.  
11.57pm  
Once again Cliff is trying to entice me into his bed. Well no mr. eager-pants you shall have to wait. Har har har. Have a feeling the oh so eager one will blackmail me...he will threaten to finish me if I do not succumb to his advances. Well I shall not sleep with the prick if it comes to that. Which it won't.  
12.03am  
It bettter bloody not.  
12.13am  
If it does I wonder what I would reeeeaaaaaallly say?  
12.20am  
Probably: "No, Cliff because your pants smell and that is most unattractive." Or something idiotic like that.  
12.37am  
It really better not come to that. I don't think it will because Cliff loves and respects me vair much as do I love and respect him vair mucho.  
12.45am  
Humph, at least I think he does.  
  
8th WINTER (4 days of not being seduced)  
1.07pm  
Found out how very much Cliff lurves me. Gray told me that Cliff never stops talking about me and is forever saying he loves me. "So why can't he tell me that?" I asked. Gray does not know. Mez looks pretty annoyed as I was talking to her boyf for a long time. Huh so much for her trusting him and not being paranoid etc etc...  
1.32pm  
Their b-day dinner went well apparantly. Mary was v happy about what she bought her boy. She won't tell me what it was though, says it's a secret. How pathetic is that?  
1.38pm  
Maybe it was special extra warm underpants...or maybe a thong? Furry handcuffs? Who knows what bookworms get up to in their spare time.  
1.40pm  
What do you think I should get Cliff? His birthday is in summer. A long way away. Maybe I could let him.....That is a good idea. Providing I have not already been seduced. I hope Cliff doesn't try again tonight it is getting pretty tiring. Will have to give him threatend break-up to warn him that it's deeply annoying now. It's my dad's birthday on the 11th, Dog race on the tenth...I'd love a little puppy. Our cat would be murdered though. Oh well, I'm bored of the smelly ball of orange fluff now anyway.  
  
10th WINTER (Woof Woof doggie race)  
8.28am  
Suprsingly the old man at the old farm is entering the doggie race with his old pooch, Hush Puppie. What kinda name's that? Anyway, I do hope his teeth do not drop out and crush his ancient dog. It wil be v. funny to see if he wins. Cliff says he will escort me to the races. I feel quite lucky having a cushdy boyfriend like him. Karen has fallen out with Ricky-boy over Kai or something, Popuri is also not speaking to him because he was insulting Kai very mucho. The doctor never takes Elli anywhere (except his bedroom hehe) cos he says it will ruin his reputation. Now that is just crap. my boyfriend is just marvy and greaty, Kai is still absent so I have the bestest boy. Gray is ok but him and mez seem like such a bore-ing couple. They go to the library and actually REEEEAAD. Okay sometimes they are snogging but not so many times as I catch them reading. That is why me and Cliff make the bestest couple of allllll time.  
10.16pm  
Has been very very very very very strange/sad/tragic day. The old guy from Mountainfoot farm is dead. Yup, dead. Had a heart atttack while leading littel Hush Puppie to the end of the race. He was winning to. Doc tried to revive the guy but no no. He is no more. Mayor made sad speech. Feel quite weepy actually, makes you think of how easy life is snatched away. To cap it all off his very loyal lovely dog lay on the old man's body and fell asleep forever too. Of a broked heart I guess. Cliff is sleeping in my bed rigt now, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping...wait a minute...  
10.20pm  
Thank god, he's breathing. Anyway nothing shall happen because we are overcome with greif and sadness right now. And it's times like this when you just need to be close to somebody you love. That is what I am doing, hearing his breathing and watching his chest rise and fall is very comforting. wait a minute...  
10.32pm  
Mmmmmmm, nice pecs...  
Was that very unfeeling of me to say that at a time of utmost sadness and tragicness? No. It's not, for I did not know the old dude very well.   
10.39pm  
Phew, it is so hard to be serious all the time, I just feel the need to dance about and um *celebrate* the guys life. Yes that is what I shall do.  
10.57pm  
Oh poo-bum. Cliff woke up and saw me doing mad dancing in my underwear, he just laughed and went back to sleep. Not the behaviour of a very eager guy really. It is my bestest underwear actually. Shall go to sleep now...  
11pm  
After a few moments of more mad dancing...  
  
11th WINTER  
5.26am  
Oh My God Oh My God! Nearly had a heart attack, cliffy is in my bed, still asleep. Gee, he sleeps like a log which is v. tired. Seriously. I can't wake him up. Ulp, dad will be lumbering into my bedroom soon to receive his birthday hug and specially selected novely socks that I bought for him. Thank god I had strange dream (in which the old farm was taken over by me and Cliff) that woke me up otherwise daddy would've woken me and we'd be shamed and I would be known as the new slut of the century in place of Karen. "Cliff, Cliff." I really can't wake him. Maybe if I gave him a little slap?  
5.30am  
Heh-heh that woke him up, I told him to find his shirt and skedaddle back up to his beddy-room. "Oh crap, oh crap..." He was half asleep and mumbling to himself. "I saw you dancing in your underwear last night..." He said, smiling cheekily and buttoning up his shirt, I felt my cheeks go red. "My dad's gonna be here by 6am so hurry the hell up." I whispered, playfully batting him on the arm. "Yeah ok, ok" He said straightning out his hair which was all over the place. "I had this totally strange dream..." He said. "So did I!" I cried, louder than I should of. I told him about us taking over the farm. "Mine was different." He said, laughing slightly. "What happened?" I asked, pulling a hairbrush through my hair, I looked a state in the mornings. Cliff looked as hot as always. "You were...were..." He was laughing a lot now. "Shhh!" I warned. "You were in the town square in the snow...and you...you..." He had to sit down on the bed. "My dad is going to be here any..." I heard a door open down the hall. Oh...christ... "Get under the bed!" I cried. crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Still half-laughing, Cliff stuffed himself under my bed. I could hear my poppa shuffling down the hall to my bedroom. I hung the blanky over the sides of the bed hiding cliff from view. "Daddy! Happy Birthday!" I squealed, over excitedly. I heard muffled laughter and disguised it my singing 'Happy Birthday to you' at the top of my voice. My dad looked quite puzzled. I quickly gave him the socks wished him a happy b-day and ushered him out of the room. "I want to get ready quickly this morning!" I chirped in a needlessly happy-go-lucky voice. As soon as my dad was out of earshot I heard Cliff laughing again. "You...you were in the snow...the snow," He stopped laughing to breath "...Dancing in your underwear!" Cliff collapsed into fits of insane laughter while I kicked him in the leg, a bit harder than neccesery.  
3.16pm  
Phoned Karen. She laughed for about a million trillion years   
3.24pm  
I felt it was deeply unsympathetic and it's a very good job I did not tell her about the dancing in my underwear fiasco.  
3.29pm  
Karen also, in between laughing her silly little head off, said "What was he doing in your bed anyway you sly little minx?" I tried to think of a good answer. "Um...company...I was upset after that old farmer died..." Karen interrupted me "You never knew him!!" "I did too!" She laughed. "Okay-dokey, first name...I'd be suprised if you knew his last name, even. Come on, last name, Famer what?" I got all huffy, I hate it when Karen is right. "How am I supposed to know?" I mumbled pathetically. "The mayor repeated it about 10 times during his speech!" She shrieked. "I was too distraught to listen." I told her. "Lies! Now, come one, what was it like eh? I'm your best mate you can tell me!" She said, I was v. tempted to hang up. "Nothing happened." I insisted. "Uh-huh." She didn't osund like she believed me. "Come on! I want every detail, girl. You told me you weren't even gonna do it so redeem yourself a bit and spill it!" I sighed down the phone at her. "Karen..." "Spill it, spill it, come on come on!" She sang, really enjoying how she could wind me up so much." "I'm gonna..." "Spill, Spill, Spill Sp-" She'd turned it into a chant now. I slammed the reciever down and sunk into a chair. She is soooooo difficult! If she spreads one single thing... I need to snog Cliff.  
11.52pm  
Cliff asked if he could share my bed again. "I'll dance in my underwear." he teased. I slammed the door in his face. He might be only joking but it is seriousl getting to me.  
  
14th WINTER (thanks be to Cliff!)  
7.08am  
OhGOD ohGOD ohGOD! Thanksgiving!! opppsssy! I forgot all about it untill this morning. Now I have to bake choco cake for my dear sweet Cliff and cookios for Gray and even am sending some off to Kai. If Cliff receives losts of stuff I shall be outwardly annoyed that people are practically hitting on him (MY boyfriend) but inwardly proud that so many people agree this guy is one hot sex machine!  
11.47am  
Okay, cookies are done, cake is cooling now to write lil' notes to go with them.  
For Cliff,  
My dear, sweet little sex machine  
I will dance in my underwear for  
you anyday baby, I love you,  
-??????? x x x  
hmmmm....too much? Nah. I think it is serious yet fun fun funny. How we shall laugh over this greaty great great choco cakey cake cake  
For Gray,  
You may have a girl  
but you're still hot as hell  
and she's not the only one  
with good taste.  
-??????? x x x  
Short and to the point, also it does not indicate that I want him to dump Mary (which I don't) and marry me or anything.  
For Kai  
You are...  
very...  
hmmmm...  
arrogant!  
No! I have decided to eat the luvly cookies that was gonna be for Kai myself.   
12pm  
Yumby scrumby and delishoes with yumyums on top!!   
2.30pm  
Have left Gray's pressie in the library. It says FOR GRAY on it so Mary should not open it (after all she trusts him 100%) Will give Cliff his later on today. Mayor made another speech about thanksgiving and what it means blah blah blah. He also said he needs somebody to take over the farm. If nobody in the villiage does then he's getting the guys closest relative to take it on. "I could take it on, no probs." Cliff said thoughtfully. I do not wanna be the girlfriend of a farmer. My dream was not a premonition, in fact it was a nightmare. Cliff is going to become a sexy model for underwear. YupYup. I've just thought, I could get dad to let Cliffy help in the restaurante, then he could earn money and I could get a break!! Brilliant!  
2.47pm  
Put Cliffo's thanksgiving offering in his pile of mail. I noticed there are two other suspiciosly choco-cake-like shaped packages. He will lurve mine best though (he better!)  
3pm  
Who gave him the other packages though?  
3.10pm  
Rang Karen. "Did you give Cliff a thanksgiving gift?" I asked. "Er..." Karen giggled nervously. "Er?" I repeated. "Yes but, i mean, isn't that the point? You give a pressie to somebody you like and I happen to like your boyfriend, if you want to give something to Rick, go ahead. He's only got two, one from me and one from his mother." We both laughed. "The thing is, who sent the other package? Who else has got a thing for Cliff?" Karen thought for a moment. "I heard Elli's Grandma's said he was sweet." We laughed like manic maniacs for a while. Karen was chewing a chewy thing. "I bet it is Elli, though. she's liked him from day one. What did your note say to Cliff? mine is 'To Cliffy, don't screw my best mate around and I'll love you for ever'." I laughed. "Thanks." Karen paused. "What?" I asked. "Your note." Karen ordered. "It's private" I said, primly. I suddenly thought of Meza and her private pressie for Gray. "Sad." She said. I really don't want her to know about the underwear dancing. "Come on." she said. "You always hide stuff from me, I NEVER hide ANYTHING from you..." she really was persistant, I laughed. "Apart from your love for Richard." I said. She hated it when I called him that. "Shut up!" she said, swearing quite a bit too. "We're even now." I said and rang off before she could insult me any more.  
11pm  
Me and Cliff have done underwear dancing. Felt a bit stupid at first but Cliff is soooo sexy in hisboxers only. Whew. He said he liked my pressie best of all. (yeah, take that Elli!) but that Karen's was very sincere and touched him. I think he was joking. Anyway am now curled up in his arms while he sleeps. He's really lazy and falls asleep at the drop of the hat. Think I may have to marry Cliff as he is so so so great. Could watch him sleeping all night and not get tired.  
12am  
Aw. He has such a cutey smile, wonder what he's dreaming about?  
12.35am  
Bastard bastard! He was talking in his sleep when he suddenly said "Ann, ann...no, Elli!" am very annoyed. Going to sleep on sofa now. HaHa alot to him.  
  
17th WINTER  
10.27am  
Confronted the little cheating poo-bum about his dream and he said "I'm sorry, can't remember but you know your the only one for me." Was convinced and hugged and snogged. "Why'd you sleep on the sofa, sex machine?" he asked. I didn't answer but instead said (and I dunno why) "I don't know how I can be a sex machine if I haven't...well, we haven't, you know..." He looked very amused and said. "I am sex machine, right?" I nodded. "But how do you know?" Ah, vair vair good point. Hmm all this machino talk isa makin' me hungry. Anyway am seriosly confused as do not know if I want to...*ahem* and so on and so on. Must ring Karen.  
11.36am  
In a rare moment of wisdom little miss blonde streaks says: "Do what is in your heart." however I am still confused as my little over worked hearty does not know what it wants. Shall ring Mez who will make sense, at least.  
11.51am  
I must do what is in my heart and now "Just get on with it." thought Mary would be a little more subtle...shall ring Popuri and may even contemplate phoning boyf-stealer Elli.  
12.45pm  
Popuri says; "Don't let 'em get their own way. Stay in control." I don't quite know if she is talking about controlling a large puppy or Cliff. There isn't much difference really. For some wild wild reason I rang Elli the doc-lover. "You shouldn't. You should dump him and hurry up about it. He isn't er...good enough for you." Elli is a real nasty gurl. I don't know what I have done to upset her. Oh wait, she likes Cliff! Aha! Have sparked jealousy off with my talk of him. She is quite possibly suffering from green fingers, or is it green eyes? Oh no! It is a mighty big green head. May call her cabbage head now. tee hee. Tis Mary Mary's birthday soon and once again people are already asking me about outfits and venue and etc. I may just suggest Gray take her out for a luvly meal then there will be no party and no stress. Oh yes, that is the plan.  
10.52pm  
Am going to say good night to Cliffy-baby. First I told him about brilliant idea of him getting job in the restarante. He told me, "I can't cook for nuts!" so much for that idea then... For some reason I said "Good night el bombe de Sexe" don't even know what langauge I am talking in myself. He laughed and asked, "Isn't it a sharesies deal tonite, then, babe?" I shook my head. "No, I am not feeling the urge to do wild dancing, nearly naked." He tutted. "Shame." and then went to have a shower.  
11.34pm  
I felt bad vibes coming from el bombe de sex. Bad bad vibes. And I have one of my funny feelings that are usually right. Today has been long night but on the *bright* side I have work to look forward to. yip yip hooray! (sarc)  
  
19th WINTER  
6.49am  
My bad feelings were right and Cliff has started sloping off to church at the crack of dawn. Talking seemed to work it out last time. Shall try try again.  
12.43pm  
hhhmmmphhh, he had his din dins in here what I cooked for him. (I am not even his wife and I have to cook for him!) I said "Cliff, are you in a bad mood?" He looked at me and touched my cheek (v scary bananas why didn't he just snog me on the spot?) He said, "I know we worked it out last time by talking about it bt I just need to get my head sorted, ok?" I didn't know what he was on about. His head is severly muddled. Probably cos he's suffering from *ahem*-withdrawal symptoms. Oh why oh why am I so scared to do what can only bring us closer together?? Feel like ringing around to gain advice but feel that everyone will change topic from my tragic problemos to Mary's birthday. She is having a party bt I don't want to go. Nope nope. I will stay and sort out my probs.  
  
20th WINTER (oh good god)  
10.06pm  
Am I an idiot?? Yes. Is Elli a bitch? Yes. Is Cliff a cheating bastard? Ye...No, I love him too much and he loves me back right? My life is very messed up. Oh crud bucket.Oh pappyness of all pappiness...  
First I told everyone I was not going to the party cos I wanted to talk to Cliff. Then I got mysterious phonecall from Gray saying "I would come along to the party if I were you. Talk to Cliff there if you have to. He's definately going to be there." What how where? Even so I thought I'd stay home, talk to him alot and maybe snog slightly. Elli looks so nice on the outsde which is what I don't get. Hmmph. I told my 'boyfriend' I wanted to talk to him but he mumbled something. "I told you I don't want to talk I need to sort it myself." So then he wandered away off to church. Or so I thought. The fun and festivities were getting underway now. I knew the party had started. I decided to go whatever, he cannot ruin my fun. So I walked to Mary's house and saw her kissing Gray on her step. "You lookin' fer um...that guy...Cliff!! That's the one...he's inside with somebody." Gray mumbled and laughed as Mary poured beer on his head, giggling and nearly falling over. I walked inside. Karen and Rick were talking, they were sitting on the table, yeah but they looked sober enough. Popuri was chatting away to the doctor but Cliff wasn't anywhere. Before I knew it Gray was behind me whispering something to me. "Try upstairs." he said, looking really serios for a drunk person. I thanked him and walked slowly up. I knew something was bad. Upstairs was Cliff...and Elli. They were kissing I think but it looked like the bastard was more concerned about getting her dress off more than anything. I tried not to lose it, tried not to cry or scream or slap somebody. I walked calmly out. Cliff swore. "Anny, baby!" He called, giggling despite of everything. He was completedly mortal drunk. Elli looked calm, a smug self-satisfied look on her face. "I'm drunk, Ann! I didn't mean it, pleashe..." I gave him my worst possible look. Then ran home and cried ALOT I heard Cliff come to the door about 10 minutes later but ignored his drunken calls. I heard a girls voice and at first thought it was Elli but then I heard Karen, calm and confident but showing she cared. "You comin' out, Ann, hon'?" She called. I shouted a loud no at her. "C'mon, Cliff is gone, Rick is taking him away. I know you're really upset but it'd be good to talk." I just wanted to be left alone. I felt so ashamed. I obviosly wasn't good enough for Cliff. Karen must've gone home by now, it's all quiet. I need to sleep...  
  
22nd WINTER  
10.31am  
Came out of the house for the first time since Mary's party. What I really wanted to do is talk to Gray, how did he know the cheater's every move? Could of phoned him but I feel he would've somehow got out of telling me anything. Cliff has been trying to see me about 10 thousand times yesterday but told daddy not to let him in and if he ordered anything he would serve it to him. Dad was being totally great, he obviosly wanted to know what was upbut didn't ask. Also Karen was on the phone alot but didn't speak to her.  
12.41pm  
Mary looked at me when she answered the door and said, "You poor thing, shall I get Karen?" I shook my head. "Actually I want to talk to your boyfriend." She raised her eyebrows and gave me a look that said 'yes, MY boyfriend' I looked at the floor, why does everyone hate me? just cos Cliff is a cheating peice of sh*t it does not mean I want to get even by stealing somebody elses boyfriend. I think Mary may have guessed I gave Gray a thanksgiving pressie and so is nervous. Clearly doesn't trust him 100%, mind you I trusted Cliff 99% and look where that got me. Boys can use the knowledge that you trust them alot and abuse it horribly. "I don't know where he is right now. Try Saibara's workshop." I didn't even know Gray worked there but I trudged along in the slushy snow, slowly. (wow that's a tounge twister) I opened the door which seemed about a hundered tonnes heavier in the cold and saw Gray quietly banging at a twisted peice of metal, phew, it was very hot in there. He looked up and smiled. "Ann? Are you okay?" the smile faded. I didn't know whatto say once I was there and felt very much like going home. "I...I just awnted to talk to you but..." I started walking out, Gray grabbed my arm. "Fine, come back to the inn, we'll talk." I nodded and sniffed, I must look so pathetic. Oh, phonecall.  
12.57pm  
It was Karen. She said, "Are you ok, Ann? Come on, you should really talk to me, I'm your best mate for God sake!" I arranged to meet her in the inn tomorrow around 5pm. Anyway, I asked Gray how he knew Cliff would defo be at the party and why didn't he tell me, he sighed and said, "Look, Cliff swore me to secrecy. He said he probably wasn't even going to do anything about it..." About what? what what what? Did everyone cept me know? I asked Gray what the hell he was on about. "Elli." He said. I felt the need to punch something at the mention of her name. "Uh huh, go on." Gray sighed and looked at me. I looked back, expectantly. "She um...came onto him one day..." he mumbled. WHAT DAY? WHY WHY WHY? "...and he said he didn't know what to do but that he was going to think about it cos he really liked Elli. Apparantly she's really easy to talk to." Gray wouldn't meet my eye. I was seething. "No." I said. "She's just plain easy." Gray laughed at that then looked at me again. He has really intense eyes. "I thought it would take him two seconds to come to a conclusion, I mean you two are the ultimate couple, you get on really well and I thought...I never dreamed he would kiss Elli...but I guess he was drunk and maybe he though Elli would... I mean he told me how you wouldn't...like, you never...you didn't want to..." Gray trailed off, I knew what he was talking about. I knew it. Cliff was suffering from *ahem*-withdrawal symptoms. He should of dealt with it, though. It's no excuse. I was thinking about all of this when Gray suddenly became very attached to my lips. I pulled away staight away and he stared at me, biting his lip. I frowned. "I...I'm sorry, I just, just...I thought...I just felt..." He struggled for the right words "Sorry for me?" I cried. "You have a great girlfriend! Cliff had a great girlfriend, what is with guys? Why do I even bother?" I started to walk out of the room. "Ann!" Gray called, I spun around angrilly. "...don't tell Mary, please." Those intense eyes were so...intense. "Give me one good reason why not?" I shouted at him. "I love her. It would break her heart." He said, desperately. "Is that why you didn't tell me? Is that how Cliff persuaded you?" Gray looked at the floor, to my suprise I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. "I just really like you, Ann." He said. My expression softened. "I don't know what I was doing, please, please. It'll never happen again, I promise. You know what it feels like to be cheated on, right? It would kill Mary. I'll do anything, I beg you." He said. "I know what you can do." I said, quietly. "If you really love her. Tell her yourself." He looked up at me. I ran down to my room and hid away again. As I was coming down the stairs I saw Cliff. He was staring at me, he must of heard something. The entire inn must of heard it. Crap. However he was the only one staring. Hmmm. I hate guys so much.  
  
23th WINTER   
7.26am  
Cannot face meeting Karen today. I know I have to tell her about Gray. Plus it is Starnight bluddy festival tomorrow and everyone but me will have somebody to go with. May kill myself. But first shall cancel meeting with Karen, don't know why I can't talk to her but for some reason I think that everyone is laughing at me behind my back cos I wasn't good enough for Cliff the cheating one.  
9.38am  
have just seen the O cheating one and he looks like pap. Har Har. Shall be positive about everything from now on. Right, to begin with why am I embarrased? It is Cliff's loss not mine, he is good for nothing affair boy. Also if he chooses Elli over me then he has no taste and must be strange in the head. Wait, wait must be nice to Elli, it may of been her fault we broke up but Cliff should not of been tempted, it was a test of his loyalty and the strength of our relationship but he failed the test so ha ha to him. Right, now full of confidence-ness and am going to work. ha ha ha.  
4.48pm  
Karen shall be here soon, I am in good mood because tourist hit on me while Cliff was watching. Haha to him. He looks very tired and upset. Feel quite sorry for him actually. Say it was the other way round and somebody had kissed me *coughGRAYcough* I would want him back. Ahhh! Am suffering from Cliff-withdrawal!!! NOOOOOOOOO. Cannot cannot. Don't want him back, nope nope. NO.  
4.52pm  
But he is so cute...  
5pm  
And when he is dancing in his underwear it is v. scrummy yum yum. Oh, here is Karen, right on time. Makes a change. Rick is with her. Not much of a change.  
7.21pm  
Have had big long conversation with Karen while Rick sat talking to the Mayor who was having dinner here. She hugged me when she arrived and I said, "It is okay, I am full of cinfidence-ness and am in no way suffering from Cliff-withdrawal. Nuh-uh, no way no how." Karen took one look at me, then and said, "Oh, you poor thing." How am I such a 'poorthing' in everyone's eyes now? We went to my bedroomy and I said, "Also Gray definately did not try to kiss me when I was talking to him yesterday." Karen's eyes widened. "No!" I nodded, "Yes, and he told me not to tell his poor girlfriend." Karen got angry. "The little cheating, lowlife creep!" I tutted. "Ah ah ah! We are not talking about Cliff, it's GRAY." I said, she laughed. "Well they are both little creepy creeps." I nodded. "Yes. But listen, Karen how am I to cure Cliff withdrawal symptoms?" She thought for a second. "Find somebody else." I raised my eyebrows. "There is no-one else!!!" I had a point. There are only five decent boys in this town. Actually; Cliff aint, Gray aint and the doc aint. the other 2 were all taken anyway. Hmmmm. Anyway there apparantly is no cure and I just have to wait untill I fall out of love with him. It is harder than it sounds. Especially when he comes up to me in the bar with tears in his eyes and says, "Ann, please meet me in my room tomorrow for star night, please. I want to talk." Yes it is very hard to say "No Cliff because I'm trying to fall out of love with you." Vair vair hard.   
11pm  
Oh crap and pigs arse. I really shouldn't of said I would.  
11.32pm  
Rang Karen she shouted at me. "You IDIOT! Now you are going to kiss him and be the worlds fave couple again till he jumps on somebody else and you get deeply deeply hurt." She screamed. "Karen, my silly little friend, it was Elli who jumped on him." Karen tutted and was about to shout again but then I said "Bye my wee pal." and put the phone down.  
11.49pm  
Oh why why why is Cliff so hot?  
12am  
Keep thinking of the times Cliff was sleeping next to me. Having deep withdrawal symptoms such as: Crying for him, writing 'Cliff 4 Ann' many times, repeating his name, saying 'Mr and Mrs Cliff' many times and thinking of the many houses we could live in once we are married. Also I need to kiss SOMETHING.   
12.28am  
The cat just walked in...hmmmmmmm  
12.31am  
Oh, can't catch it without getting out of my snuggly bed.  
12.38am  
Oh Cliff, baby, why why why?  
  
24th WINTER (Star night bludy festival)  
8.04am  
Oh darn. Star Night Festival. And Cliff is coming to 'talk' to me as well, no, can't give in.  
8.30am  
Rang Karen. "Why so eary, goddammit!!!???" She screams down the phone at me. "May I remind you that; on Rick's birthday, the 7am wake up call I had from you???" But apparantly "That's not the same, it was an emergency." huh. I made her shut up. "You have to tell Cliffy Baby that I am not going to meet him because I am trying to forget him and fall out of love with him." She paused. "Um...I'll get Rick to do it..." She said. "Karen, you have to promise me that Cliff will know by tonight." I said, when Karen says she'll do something it often means she will do it about five days later. "Yes, yes. Sure. Why can't you do it yourself anyway?" She asked, getting all huffy. "Because it is very hard forgeting somebody when you keep having to talk with them and especially when they are very cute cute cute." Karen tutted at me. "Stop thinking that. I know, find something really ugly about him and concentrate on it. Oh oh! And make a list of all the reasons why you hate the bugger-bum." Hum....quite a good idea actually. Will do it later, probably while I'm alone tonight thinking about all the smug couples who have somebody to be with. Humph.  
5pm  
Cliff just knocked on my beddy-room door where i was thinking about why I hate him. "Why can't I talk to you?" he asked in that oh-so-cute voice of his. So Rick didn't tell him why. I said, "Because I know if I talk to you we will end up kissing and everything will be fine but it won't because you'll think you can get away with anything and I'll just take you back and- ...I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you. Bye, Cliff." He looked upset. So was I, actually but that is not good. Oh why Oh why? "But...Ann, please, I love you. I was drunk and-" Hah, pathetic "Bye, bye Cliff." I said firmly, getting up to shove him out and close the door, he grabbed my hand and I suddenly wanted to kiss him vair vair badly. However I pulled my hand away calmly and looked into his eyes (which can I say are not as intense as Gray's. what? why am I thinking of him??) they were full of tears. Godddddddd. He went away though. Oh dear. Cliff-withdrawal again.  
10.27pm  
Everyone will be being all couply now.  
10.32pm  
Except Cliff boy who shall be crying in his room over me.  
10.36pm  
Probably.  
10.37pm  
Hopefully.  
  
27th WINTER   
10.29am  
Have had boring few days work work working. But it's better than being distracted by thoughts of Cliff. In fact I've hardly thought about him at all. Good, good. Karen says star night was brill with Rick. Huh, I feel she is mocking my boyfriendless status. Mary rang me up full of happiness saying Gray made her som necklace or something and it was beeeyoootifulll. I see the lil' cheater has not told her about the cheating fiasco. Huh, men. Have not heard from Popuri for aggggeeesss. May ring her.  
11.08am  
She wasn't in, her mother said, "Didn't Rick or Karen tell you? She's visiting Kai for a couple of days, left the day after Starnight, you know." No. I didn't know, actually. Am I too boyfriendless to tell me anything now??? I am quite annoyed about that, however It is Karen's dad's Birthday on the 29th, he is having a little birthday bash at the inn and I am invited. But so is Cliff. May go, may not. Shall think about it.  
  
29th WINTER (Karen's daddy's birthyday)  
7.12am  
Oh dear. Dnt wanna go to silly party. Oh well. Apparantly dad says I have to also cook big massive cake for party because he is 'too busy' What;s he doing? Combing his moustache? HaHa.  
1.45pm  
Oh poo. 'Party' begins at 3pm and already am onto second cake, first one died a death when I forgot about it. and had a bath. Damn damn. This will teach dad never to give me a big cake to bake.  
2.06pm  
Karen just rang. "Are you sure you're coming to the party?" What? Does my own bezzie mate not want me there or something? "Er....yes." What is up with my friends? "Oh, just cos Cliff is going to be there and there are rumors he's bringing Elli." Why? Why? Why? Why beg me to talk to him and then bring another girl to a 'party'? Quite distraught but hid it well: "Karen I do not care, I am over the cheating creep now. Very over him. In fact I'm so over him I may even be nice to Elli." Karen snorted. "Um...yeah, anyway if you need any moral support I'll be there." Ok. I started to ask who she'd heard the rumor from but she hung up. Huh. Why is he bringing Elli. I hope this is one of those rumors that have absolutely no truth behind them.  
2.17pm  
Maybe Cliff wanted to talk to me to tell me he and Elli were running off to get married and have lots of kids.  
2.34pm  
But then why would he say he 'loves' me???  
2.42pm  
Ahhh, cake looks lovely. Now have to ice it and leave it to cool. All with over 15minutes left till party time.  
2.50pm  
Hmmm 'Happy Birthday Jeff' is too big to fit on. I'll just have 'Happy Birthday' instead then.  
2.55pm  
Oh poo Oh poo. Icing smudged. I'll just rub it in. Hmmm...never mind. Will put more icing on. Now it says nothing. Just mountains of icing is sitting on it. Hmmm, darn it. Oh well, shall blame it on dad. HeeHee.  
3pm  
Hmmm, everyone is not here. Maybe got time wrong. No. Deffo says 3pm.   
3.10pm  
Shall ring Karen later if people don't turn up, ahh! Here is first guest. Hmmph, Cliff. Not with Elli, though which is good, yup yup. Oh, now here is Jeff and Karen, and Jeff's wifey and Elli's gradma. Maybe Elli is not coming at all.  
3.15pm   
She turned up with cute little brother, Stu. Awww, he really is very very cutey wutey.  
3.18pm  
suppose I better get on with the whole 'party' thing now.  
8.05pm  
Nearly everyone is gone except the 'adults' Party was v. uneventful. Except Elli was clinging onto doc again. Feel quite sorry for her actually and was talking to her. "I'm sorry about...you, know." She said while we happened to be getting a piece of cake at the same time. (which, thankfully, nobody commented on) I didn't say anything just smiled and shrugged in an I-don't-care manner. "It's just that...I was so frustrated, the doctor never acts...couply, you know and I saw you and Cliff in public and just...wanted that. Sorry. I didn't mean anything like this-" She smiled desperately at me, didn't know what to say. I am feeling extremely goodhearted ringht now. "No problem." I said and went to find Karen. The 'adults' are getting drunk in the bar...it's so pathetic.  
11.17pm  
Oh god, if I have to hear another drunken verse of '10million bottles of beer on the wall' I shall smother myself with my pillow. Really.  
  
30th WINTER (spring is round the corner)  
9.02am  
New Year soon, snow has been steadily melting and this morning I could see the ground once again! Yeah! I also am going to see the early early early lamb what's bin born at Barley's farm. Goshy gosh, it's not spring yet, Lamby's.  
12.32pm  
I'm feeling so nice today, saw Cliff and smiled at him. He smiled back and came over to talk to me. Suddenly thought 'oooooppps' and 'am meant to be ultra-cool and emotionless when it comes to him' but anyway. Said, "Look, Cliff, we can be friends, right?" He looked slightly dissapointed but nodded. "Right." Then we hugged and I did not want to kiss him!!!! Hurrah! Have succeeded in falling out of love with him. It took a suprisingly short time when you look at it, actually. Anyway, still luuurve him but not as very intensely and only in a v. friendly way.  
12.48pm  
v. v. v. veeeeeeeee friendly way.  
9.37pm  
Am going off to the mountain with Karen-and-rick, mary-and-gray and popuri who arrived back in time. She is all cloud niney after seeing her beloved Kai-Kai. Oh well, at least I am not alone in a world of coupledom. Oh joy for the world. Am lookin' forward to seeing sun rise. Though it would be better if had boyfriend to watch it with.  
11.49pm  
Nearly new year. All the couples are being all couply. Mayor gave speech; "blah blah blah and tomorrow the young man who inherited the old farm shall be arriving to take a look around. We shall see how he does." Some old guy protested, "We shouldn't have a stranger in the city, that farm has always been run by the dead farmer's family, it would be wrong and stupid to have anybody but his relatives look after it. And it should of been written in his will, who did he want to take over???" There were some shouts of "Yeah!" and "Hear, hear." Cliff looked quite annoyed, I think he would quite like to take it over himself. "This boy IS a relative and it WAS written in the farmer's will. His name is Jack and I hope you shall make him feel very welcome, he is coming over from the city-" The mayor was interrupted, BY MY DAD! Oh the shame. "A city boy! He probably can't farm for nuts!!" Oh god. Who cares? "Well we could give him a trial run...I suppose." Somebody laughed, it was all vair confusing. "I'm betting he's left town in one month!" Alot of people laughed. "Give the boy a chance, you aint met him yet and you already hate him." I heard Karen's mother shout out. There was quite a crowd agreeing with her, too. "How does three years sound? That's long enough for us to work out if he's good enough to stay and long enough for him to get the farm cleaned up and like a proper buissness again. I'm sure somebody remembers him anyway, he visited the city ten years ago and played with the kids. Don't you remember?" I didn't have a clue. Anyway the town decided that if he was a crap farmer and nobody liked him then he would leave after 3 years. Hmmmm. Oh well, nearly new year!!!! 


	4. Spring

4: Spring  
-----------New Start--------------  
  
1st SPRING (happy new year one and all)  
2am  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! Well I'm back from the summit. Cliff said, "Happy new year, Ann. Lets forget the past year, right? Is that okay?" I thought about it for a second. What the hell. We should all love each other anyway. "Even the underwear dancing?" I asked raising an eyebrow. How have I forgivven him so much so soon? I was meant to hate him forever... but it is sooooo hard. He laughed that cute lil' laugh of his and kissed my cheek. Mmmm, he smelt good. "Even the underwear dancing." Okay. Now shall sleep. That new guy Jack'll be here IN A MATTER OF HOURS. I wonder if he is good looking... he might be 50 for all I know!!  
2.27am  
Cannot sleep, hate it when this happens. lar lar lar. Wonder what wonder-boy is up to...  
2.41am  
*groan* What freaks go around shouting and singing drunkenly at this hour? It may be new year but I still need to sleep.  
3.25am  
Went to watch some TV to send me to sleep.  
3.40am  
nothing good on. Ugh Ugh Ugh. Going back to bed  
10.46am  
God, was woken up by phone, it was Popuri. "Coming to check out the new guy?" I groaned. "God, popuri, do you EVER need sleep? It's like 6am!" She laughed. "No, it's like nearly 11, c'mon me Karen are going and maybe Mary if you invite her. I mean, we don't know her all that well and you must be her bezzie bezzie mate!" I sat up. She was telling the truth it was nearly 11. "Um...I'd prefer to meet him when I don't look like crap, thanks." I mumbled. "Are you sure???" Popuri asked in a needlessly happy voice. How is she so...awake? "Yep, what if he's hot and I look like I havn't slept for 5 days?" Popuri agreed that that would be bad and rung off.  
1pm  
Emerged out of bed to see also-quite-tired boy Cliff. My dad yelled at me. "You were meant to be working for me today! We got to get ready for tonights celebrations." Who's idiot idea was it to have so many parties in such a shorty time??? Cliff smiled at me and gave me coffee, nearly poured it down my neck. It woke me up though.  
6pm  
Hmmmmm...no sign of new guy. Ah-ha! Popuri.  
7.03pm  
Poppy (popuri) said the new guy is VERY cute. "However, Kai is cuter. Karen says you would really really like Jack, and he was really sweet, opening doors and stuff. Real gentleman-like. But y'know they can be the mostest dangerous ones because you think it is out of character for them to hurt you and so they do..." She wasn't making sense but it is getting warmer and nearer to when Kai gets here so I can excuse her. "My mommy would really love him." Wow, very interesting to hear. "Where is he then?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know, getting settled in. He has the most beautiful puppy in the WORLD! Karen really fancies him, she was sooooo in love." Karen wasn't in the bar (suprising) "She has Rick!" I exclaimed. "Yes but, she'll probably tell you tomorrow, or when she sees you, he has been annoying her lately. Karen says she doesn't know if he is 'right' for her." Hmmm...Karen could've told ME first, but NOOOO! I'm just her boyfriendless best bud, that's all. "She will dump him and then go out with him again once she realises how vair mucho she lurrveees him." I said. Popuri nodded. "Yes, but first she'll get into a relationship with that Jack. Oh he is so NICE, Ann! Y'know if I didn't have Kai-" God, she went on like this for years. Anyway really need to see this Jacky-boy now. Rest of new year celebrations were boring. Except when Barly lost his teeth and Elli's grandma found them in her shawl. Now that is entertainment (not)  
  
2nd SPRING (boing boing)  
10.32am  
Going to see 'lovely' Jack today. Ho hum. Bye Bye.  
10.47am  
Oh poop. Saw Cliff. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To see that Jack, boy. You know the one who's taking over at Mountainfoot farm." Cliff raised his eyebrows (cute*_*) "Oh, well, I was about to go and introduce myself too. Shall we go together?" I wasn't going to say 'no cos i don't want a potential boyfriend to think we are dating' was I? So now am going to trudge along with Clffo my EX. EXY EXY EX EX. E.X!!!  
3pm  
Awwwwwwwww JACK is cute. And so is his puppy-dog. It is called Max and is beeeoootiful. The farm is really delapidated and yacky-yukyuk. Jack was working up a sweat busting rocks and logs that were scattered everywhere. *phew* boy was he sexy. I said, "Hello. You must be Jack." He smiled and nodded. (great smile) Cliff shook his hand and Jack kissed my cheek (OH YEAH!) "And you are?" He asked, directing the question more at me than Cliff, I noticed. "Ann...and this is Cliff." I realised later that I shoulda said: 'Ann. This is my FRIEND Cliff.' ah well. Jack invited us in for a cuppa. "Are you sure, do you have time?" He smiled (wow) and said "Actually I'm thankful for a break. A farm is much more work than I imagined. Y'know when I was here as a kid all I did was brush a horse, feed the dog and milk a cow not very well. Now it's all about ploughing and planting stuff. I've only been here two days and I'm exhausted!" I laughed. "I've never been on a farm." Cliff said. We looked at him. "I could help you, though, Jack. Clear some of these fields and stuff." He said. Jack hesitated. "Well...I don't really have enough money to afford a helper." Hmmm...if Cliff was working here it would give Jack more time off, more time to see ME. "Cliff would do it for free, right cliff? I mean, only for a couple weeks till you're on your feet and don't need him anymore. He's got so much spare time, he'd be happy to help." I chirped digging Cliff in the ribs. He stared at me. "Um, I dunno, Ann, I could get a job in your dad's bar..." I laughed. "Don't be silly, CLIFF! I work in my dad's bar! Jack needs help and you've got all the time in the world." In the end Cliff gave in. He went out to begin. "Did you meet my friends yesterday?" I asked Jack to make conversation. "Yes, those two girls?" He laughed. "What's funny?" I asked, frowning. "Nothing, they were a little hyperactive, that's all. The one with pink hair is crazy, kept babbling on about some guy called Kai..." "Popuri." I told him. "Yeah, and that Karen was laughing all the time. Have not got a clue why but maybe I had dirt on my face or something..." I laughed. "Yup, that's Karen." I said. "I've met Rick, Barly, Zack and the mayor too. This villiage is so nice!" I thought about the night on the mountain and nodded. "So, you live at the inn?" He asked, "Yeah my dad runs it. Come in whenever you like." I smiled and talked some more (bout farming, boo!) then left. Phew, he is hoooootttttt.  
  
  
4th SPRING (ohmygod)  
1pm  
NEWSFLASH DUN DUN DUN! Karen my bestest buddy ol' pal has dumped Rick!!!! Poor Poor Rick! He is like, soooo gutted! Karen rang me up thismorning and said "I was getting so bored of him, he totally isn't right for me, you know and I only went out with him cos I wanted a boyfriend and I really like Jack, you know and-" I stopped her. "Woah, woah woah Karen my wee pally. What is the name of Mary's glasses are you an about?" She didn't laugh. "RICK." As if it was amazingly obvios or something. "Ah, carry on." And she did. fOR ANOTHER half HOUR. Humph. Anyway the long and the short of it all is that *drumroll* Karen wants to spend some time dating other boys before she settles down with Ricko. Which seems a bit mean, how does she know Rick will take her back once she is bored of living the lifestyle of a female STUD? Apparatly Rick has been banging on about marriage and kids etc etc and all this boring stuff like where to live and whether to have a white wedding or a contempory wedding with a bright lime green wedding dress or something and Karen got scared. She has a commitment prob. Actually she has a right to. She is not yet an adult even but already Rick is organizing their life??? Huh, also Karen wants to date JACK. MY JACK. Am v. upset.  
1.39pm  
Poppy rang. "Oh, GOD, Ann. Rick is like soooooo gutted. Can you get Cliff to talk to him or something? He is still crying." Ohgod Ohgod. Poor Poor Rick. I feel v. guilty on Karen's behalf. I said, "What does Cliff know about healing broken relationships?" Popuri thought for a while and said: "Well, you still adore him and Elli adores him. Karen think's he's cute and I do too. He must be doing SOMETHING right." So I am off to knock on hs door and tell him  
1.53pm  
Oh yes. He is working at the farm isn't he? HaHA off to see sexy fArmer dude Jack.  
2.21pm  
"Cliff Cliff!" I ran up to him in the fields where he was now chopping logs. Mmmmm nice body, Jack was nearby and waved at me. "Hey Ann!" Cliff smiled. Suddenly felt strange urge to kiss him. WHY? Am very lonely and suffering from general boy-withdrawal. "Um..." Why was I here?? Oh god his beatifulness has distracted me. DAMMIT. OH YES! "Popuri needs you to talk to Rick." He looked puzzled. "Rick? I hardly know the guy, what's up with him?" I explained "Karen dumped him cos it's getting too serious and he kept talking about marriage and kids and stuff and now he really wants her back and is sitting in his room crying, popuri hoped you could give him some kinda pep talk." Cliff looked at me. "What the hell does she expect me to say? 'Sorry, mate, you're dumped get over it.'?" I laughed. "No, just tell him that he aint gonna get her back acting like a sappy fool." I told him. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I can say that withour sounding like a prick!" Jack was walking over, OH YEAH! "Please just try!" I asked. "Well...I can try. I hardly think he's going to listen to me though, he loves that girl. He's not going to get over it so quickly, it's really hard to deal with." He looked at me meaningfully as he said this. Oh goddd. "You two ok?" Jack asked. Ah! BOOTIFULL jackkyy. "Yeah fine, but I'm gonna have to go for about half an hour or so." Cliff said. "Sure, take your time." I thanked Cliff and kissed him on the cheek, he went quit red and smiley. ahhhhhh bless! Jack looked away. Could that mean he was jealous??? Hmmm. Jack said, "Hi." I said, "Hi." Oh deep and meaningful conversation I know. "Where has Cliff gone, I mean, if you don't mind me asking." I told him the tale. Don't quite know if I should of now. I missed out the bit about Karen liking him though. He said, as I left: "So...Karen is single now, is she?" Godddd. Why does everyone love Karen??? Darn.   
  
6th SPRING   
12.15PM  
REALLY REALLY REALLY like Cliff again.It is Goddess festie in a couple days, last year I had nobody to go with but NOT THIS YEAR! THIS YEAR jack shall take me. Or Cliff. Both asking would be nice but it would present me with the prob of which one to dissapoint.Ooh Ooh, phonecall for me.  
12.28pm  
AWWWWWWWWWWW. Jack asked Karen! And Karen said YES! And now I'm annoyed. Rick shall be v. upset. Cliff did not succeed in cheering him up or getting him motivated. Rick has bin crying for AGES now. oh deeear.   
1.47pm  
Cliff was in his bedroom, I went to talk to him. "What's up?" He asked when I came in, he was watching some program on TV. "just bored, whatcha watchin'?" He grinned, he looked embarrassed. "Um...this dumb Tv show, I got hooked on it when I was a kid." I sat down with him to watch. It was some crappy Kiddies robot show or something. I had to keep asking him what was going on, he is so cute. OHMYGOD, I really need to snog him alot. Hmmm. Rang Karen.   
2.13pm  
"Do you think it was nice to go out with Jack so soon afetr finishing with Rick?" She sighed. "No, it wasn't nice but it will mean he'll get over it quicker. Anyway, who are you going with to the Goddess festival??" She was trying to change the subject but there was no point in persuing it anyway. "Um...I really want to go with Cliff." Karen sighed. "Remember how upset he made you?" she asked, "COURSE i remember but he is so sweet and it was only one mistake." I heard Karen tutting. "Yes, of course he is so sweet, he's trying to get you back, he will do it again and I for one will have no sympathy for you bacause you have been warned." Huh, don't want her crappy sympathy anyway. Stupid Jack-stealer.  
2.41pm  
Poppy says she also will not feel very sorry for me if I get hurt alloveragain, humph.  
3pm  
Hah! Mezza shall have sympathy for me. so there!!!  
  
7th SPRING (YESSSSS, yesss and triple mega yessss!!)  
10.38pm  
Was about to go to sleep when Cliff knocked on the door. "Hey." I said. He smiled. "Um...look, I'll understand if you...well, um...I was wondering if you...you don't have to but will you come with me tomorrow, to the goddess festival? If you think I am a creep for asking I'll go...um sorry, bye, sorry. Sorry." I blinked a bit. "Wait a sec. Um...sure I'll um go to the goddess....festival?" What was I saying what was I saying? OH GOD OH GOD, am falling back in love with him alllllll over again. That does not make an ounce of sense but I'm in panic. He said, "Huh? What? GREAT!!!!! YEAH!! *cough* uh...I mean, that'll be cool, well see you tomorrow morning. I'll um....drop by about 9.45am right?" I nodded, "Right." He left. Oh poobum.  
10.57pm  
Rang Karen. "God, you brainless girl I thought you were NEVER going to get back with him!" Humph, she could at least be a little supportive, after all I was happy for her when she got with Rick FIANALLY after protesting that she hated him. So she can BE QUIET. "Karen, I am going to hang up now." I said. "Why? Oh, sorry hon' I didn't mean it like that, COURSE IM HAPPY FOR YOU!!! YEAH YEAH, ITS GREAT!" She was being all sarcy though.  
11.02pm  
Oh god, am going to look like prat in a stupid dress. Hate dresses. UG UG UG. All the other girl's however, look cute/sexy/mysterious or just plain great depending on who is wearing the dress. When it coes to me I'm ARKWARD/uncomfortable/fat and frumpy. Which is why I HATE DRESSES!  
  
8th SPRING  
6.02am  
Ohgod, Ohgod. Am washing hair and trying to make dress look good. (imposible)  
6.49am  
Is v impossible, have decided to forget about it. Because I am completedly carefree and happy-go-lucky tomboy of course, (argh) and will not be 'graceful' as such but shall be more 'efforless' as in it will look like I have made NO effort whatsoever when really I have been up since six getting my crappy hair in little plait things and arranging them on my head as daintily as flowers in spring (perrrr-yuke) also dress drags on floor, shall have to live with it, no time to rush around and find somebody capable of sewing to take it in a little.  
9.10am  
Dad being pathetic: "You should eat something, hon, to give you energy." Do not have the time to eat and then run to brush my teeth again which is why I shall have to do without.  
9.30am  
God, really am hungry.  
9.48am  
He's LATE! How could Cliff be late *sob* it is only 3mins but so what!  
9.50am  
here he is 5 whole minutes late. Huh, he better hav a good excuse.  
7.28pm  
Hehe, was good fun. But- well... Jack got punched, by Rick. Mwah ha ha ha. Can't really call it a punch cos Jack dodged it and Rick was drunk but it was v funny all the same. Karen slapped Rick. Haha...but poor poor Rick. After that Rick was taken home by Gray and the dance went on as normal. You know what?!! I DIDN'T MESS UP! Yeah, Yeah, wooh! Then I danced with Cliff and then with Karen (what? She is my best FRIEND, jeezus) then Cliff took me home (aw) ha! Did not kiss him, mission successful! Well...peck on cheek doesn't count does it? No No No. Ah, must have a bath and watch some TV then jump into bed.   
8.02pm  
Oh poo-bum, it's going to rain tomorrow.  
  
9th SPRING  
12.04pm  
Rain, rain, go away. Come back another day.  
  
11th SPRING  
11.48am  
Darn it. Karen just phoned to announce her and Jack are now official snogging buddies. Hmmmph, Cliff is working at his farm right now actually. May see how they are doing. Well, it's nice out and I'm bored, I might help. Yeah, that is what I shall do. I could take Max for a walk maybe or plant some seeds, or fill the watering can and give it to the hardworking guys. La la la la. Am amazed at my own excellenté plan.  
4.18pm  
Was cool actually, may help out more in my spare time (huh if I have any) in the future. I saw Jack and waved. He smiled and waved back. Phew, he really is lovely. "Hey, Ann, what's up?" I shrugged. "Nothing much I just wanted to see if you needed any help...I can do anything. I'm just really bored today." He smiled again (yeah!) "Sure, fine...um, why don't you see if Cliff needs some help, weeding or something." He saw the look on my face and laughed. "Weeding? Sure, great." I said sarcastically. I began to walk off, weeding, woohoo. He grabbed my arm. "No, wait, Ann. I'll give you something good to do..." I smiled. yay! "Well...I bet you were hoping for something to do with cute fluffy animals right?" I nodded. "It would be nice..." He pointed me in the direction of a small henhouse. "I only got one chicken and a baby but you can feed 'em, then Max could do with a walk and some food. And if you REALLLLLLY want to be helpful you can go clear out the animal barn. There's no animals in it yet but it is incredibly dusty and dirty so that would be a big help." I grinned, "Sure!" He smiled back (omg) said, "Thanks Ann." and then got back to work. I skipped away to feed da chickies. AW. From the little signs above their feed boxes (huh, cute.) I knew they were called Cluck and Tweetie. Hmmm v. original, Jack. Then I went and walked Max, I took him up into the mountains where he chased the little birdys and ran about among the flowers. When we got back I fed him and went to look at the barn. Ew, gross it was dis-guss-ting, spiders and old cow-cack everywhere. Still...I did say I would. So I rolled up my sleeves and got um 'stuck in.' Cliff walked in and began laughing. I frowned, "WHAT is so funny?" I asked him, folding my dirty arms. "Geesus, Ann, Jack didn't actually expect you to clean the old barn, he told me to go check that you weren't actually doing it." I went red. "The stupid, no-good, peice of-" I started out of the barn. "Woah, woah, Ann." He laughed. "It's not funny! Look at me!" I cried, holding out my arms. Ok, it wasn't THAT bad but they had humiliated me. Cliff laughed harder. Apart from that little bit the rest of the day was cool.  
  
13th SPRING (rain again!)  
7.27pm  
Why must it rain so much in spring? Was going to help Jack today but my hair looks crap when it's wet... Goddy God God. Cliff is knocking on my door. Hmmm...  
8.05pm   
The unthinkable has happened. NO NO NO NO, how stupid am I???? Well...Cliff came in wearing white vest outlining many muscles very perfectly and greatly!! I just stared open mouthed for a while. Then shook my brain and told myself not to be so incredibly amazed by this sex god standing in my doorway. Cliff waved a hand in front of my face, he must of noticed I was drooling. ha. He is so sexy it physically hurts. Then he asked if he could come in. Can he come in? How could I say no? HOW HOW HOW? (really if anybody has an idea please tell, I neeeeed to know! Maybe I could get anti-sexy-person alarms in my room or something.) So he came in and sat on my bed. MY BED? AG, had sudden flashbacks of underwear dancing and so on. He said "You know I still really like you Ann." I said "ung..." I dont even know what UNG means, god, it was so bad. I had sat down next to him and he smiled his killer smile. I could've melted on the spot. The he went on, "...I really really like you." I was starting to get a bit tired of this, we had established that he liked me, what was he trying to say? I just nodded. "Well I like you too, Cliff but..." I was JUST about to say "BUT I can't get involved again becaause you will break my heart and I will be an emotional wreck." only Cliff was suddenly attached to my lips. It was a complete accident and it only went on for so long because I was so stunned. When we fianally stopped kissing I managed to catch my breath and say "Cliff I can't get involved again because..." but he put a finger to his lips and saaid. "It's going to be different this time, I promise." Then we kissed some more and he left. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? Why must the cheating bastard have this effect on me? We didn't even talk properly. He just dissmissed the past year with: "It's going to be different this time." and an empty promise. What, this time is it going to be Karen he kisses??  
  
14th Spring  
12.08pm  
Forgot it was Thanksgiving Festie today. I got FOUR, thats FOUR gifts!!! HA HA HA HA! One from Cliff (big suprise) with this note:   
-To Anne,  
-I'm keeping my promise,  
-Love -????- (Cliff) xxx  
Hmmph. I think I should give him another chance. It's only fair. I have not had the heart to tell Karen about him because she will most probably beat me over the head with the stick of sense and I shall emerge from my love-cloud to see the real Cliff. And I'm quite happy in my love-cloud right now, thanks. The next one was so blatently from Kai, he always sends people these naff heart shaped cookies. His note was:  
-To Anne,  
-I dont mind that you   
-didn't get me anything.  
-Luv from -????  
Didn't he get the messsage? Kai is so stupid, the only reason he's sending me anything is to keep his options open. If things don't work out with Popuri he'll need some other girls to give him an ego boost. The last two were more mysterious:  
-To Anne,  
-guess who?  
-Lots of love -anon.  
No ideas AT ALL for that one. Except the guy who wrote it makes good chocolate cake! The next one was weird too. It said:  
-Anne,   
-I've noticed you around  
-cya, love from ?  
I'm quite confused.   
1.47pm  
Karen's been and gone, we compared notes. She had one from Jack, one from Rick and one from Kai. (I got more than her for once!!!!) She has no idea who the mystery chocolate cakes were from. She said to steal a sample of handwriting from every boy in town. That won't do any good one is word processed and one is in all capitals. I don't think any boy in town has a computer, it would be easy if somebody did.  
3.08pm  
Cliff came to see if I liked the gift. I said yes (naturally) and then he saw the other three notes. He looked quite pissed. har har! He wanted to know who they were from. When he saw Kai's he was mad at Kai. "That son-of-a-bitch has GOT a girlfriend." He said. I was quite shocked, that didn't stop HIM from going after Elli did it? STOP IT BRAIN! think of good things! He was also v. puzzled by the other two. "I bet one's from Jack, I know it is." He said. I was quite interested. "How do you know it is?" He started telling me how Jack had asked about me alot and asked Cliff if I ws seeing anybody. Cliff didn't mention what his reply was, though. This is vair interestink, vair vair interestink.  
  
15th Spring  
1pm  
Got a phonecall from Elli's Grandmother asking if I'd help her organise a suprise b-day party for her tomorrow! I told her it was a bit short notice but I'd see what I could do. So I've been ringing round all day to invite people and borrow cake recipies. It's quite fun, I haven't done a birthday party for a while. The amount of alcohol is strictly limited so there is no excuse for anybody to cheat on anybody *COUGHcliffCOUGH* Karen is quite distraught she split up with Jack for some reason, she wouldn't tell me why. It didn't last very long and she's round at Rick's right now to cry on his shoulder. God, they'll be a happy couple in no time. I bet Rick somehow split her and Jack up, he's pretty clever.   
1.40pm  
I phoned Jack. Once I invited him I asked about Karen, "What went wrong with you two?" I asked. "Didnt she tell you?" Jack said, sounding quite releived. I shook my head down the phone and thanked god nobody saw me, I can be unbelievably stupid sometimes. "Er...no. She just said she was really angry with you and that she was going round to Rick's place." Jack snorted down the phone which made it very clear what he thought of Rick. "Anyway, Ann, how've you been? you haven't been at the farm lately." How is he suddenly so pally? I really hardly know the guy. He has such a nice voice. I suppose I was phone flirting, you know when you wont hang up and the other person wont hang up and it's like 'YOU hang up' 'No, YOU hang up.'? Well, I was doing that and Cliff walked in. Fianally I put the phone down, I'd noticed Cliff was looking quite annoyed. He came over and put his arms around me and asked who it was. "Um...Jack." I said. Cliff removed his arms. "Jack?" I nodded. "That little..." He was angry. It was quite cute in an angry sorta way. "Calm down, Cliff, there's nothing going on, he's just a friend." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He didn't smile, he just looked at me like he didn't believe me. I picked up the phone again to ring Mary and Gray. Cliff walked out all moody-bannanas. GOD. MEN.  
  
16th Spring  
8.09am  
Elli's suprise birthday, the organizing was fun but I have a feeling that throwing the actual party for my arch nemisis will not be so great. When I was ringing to invite people the standard response was; "Don't you hate her?" O well. Who knows what the day may bring.  
12.05pm  
The party starts at 6.00pm, Elli's Grandma's going to tell her she's having a birthday meal at the inn and then everyone shall jump out, so on and so forth. Quite marvy is the fact that no 'adults' are going to be there. Right, here is the guest list:  
ME!!  
cliff!!  
Karen,  
Rick,  
Jack,  
Gray,  
Mary,  
Doc and  
Elli (I suppose it is her party)  
Also Popuri has promised us all that her Kai will make an appearance. It is not very many people when you think about it. But when we are all mildly drunk and merry it will be funfunfun.  
5.49pm  
Aha, Elli shall be here shortly. Am all dressed up and everyone is here. Cliff is looking extra nice today. But Jack looks good too...Gray is a cowardly freak who will not tell his girlF he kissed me. No I have not forgotton and shall not forgive either, not untill he tells Mary, anyway. Karen and Rick look cosy, Rick is so happy, it's so adorable.  
11.58pm  
Time for bedddddd.......had goofd time, I shposesh. Cliff'sh aaa bit annyoned, bUT HE sleepin here in bed 2nitght.  
  
17th Spring (ow head.)  
11.09am  
God, party was good I'm told. Would help if I could remember. Got a suprise when I saw Cliff in my bed, so did daddy...It was SO embarrasing, I couldn't even assure him nothing had happened, I wasn't so sure myself. Cliff told me I'd collapsed nto bed so it wasn't possible that anything went on, except for alot of sleep. Cliff was annoyed last night because of Jack. Only cos I was spending 10 minutes away from him and chatting to Jack about his farm. Cliff is so paranoid. Also the lying Kai did not turn up. Poppy was half angry and quarter embarrased cos she'd told people he would be. When I asked her what the other quarter was she said she was a quarter peckish, but we were a little drunk by then.  
  
18th Spring (Horse racing)  
6.12pm  
Went to the town square with Jack. Yes, Jack. Cliff stayed behind to look after MountainFoot Farm while Jacky-boy enters his horse in the races. It is only just old enough. I promised Cliff I'd go to the beach later on, after the races with him but he still scowled when Jack was there to conveniently take me to the town square. Jack is such a gentleman. I am so confused, I love Cliff and he's cute, kind and my dad likes him (even after he found him in my bed) but he can be paranoid and there was the whole trust issue with him and there's always a thing when I'm speaking to him, like he has to be so polite and not offend me or otherwise I might bring up Elli. I just wish he could be normal around me again. Jack is always himself, however and he's funny, cute, smart and everything I look for in a guy. Not as cute as Cliff, though. I spent most of the races with Karen since I did not want her to get annoyed that I was spending time with her ex. I was trying to get to the bottom of why they split up but Karen just looked at me and said, "Really, you don't want to know, it would stir so much shit up. There would be so many fights. Just watch out for Jack, right?" She warned me. Well now I am totally confused. Why should I watch out for Jack, did he try to rape her or something? But why would THAT stir up crap? God, and who would fight? I have a feeling Cliff would be involved, even though he is v. gentle.  
8.48pm  
Got back from the beach. It's very nice at night. We watched all the lights from the mainland and it was really warm. God, somehow Cliff got me to go skinny dipping, we stayed in for about 2.2 seconds, it was so cold, I'm sure my whole body is just going to drop off. I'm still cold even after a very long, hot shower and snuggling up in bed. I'm trying to read a book but the coldness is making my hand shake. Cliff was so funny tonight, more like the Cliff I know. I like him WAAAYY better than Jack, Jack is a simple crush. This is LOVE (again).  
  
20th Spring  
4.28pm  
Jack invited me to help at the farm again. I asked Cliff. Cliff blew up. He really has something against Jack. "Why's he asking you over to help, is he asking any of the other girls?" He demanded. "I don't know, if he invited anybody else, he didn't mention it." I said. "So why's he inviting just you then? I know he likes you, Ann, he practically admitted it!" Cliff said. "But he chose Karen." I told him, grabbing his hand. Cliff shook his head. "Nah, he told me, when I was working on the farm with him, he said that he was only dating Karen to get near you and to make you jealous." I was stunned. "So that's why they broke up...and that's why Karen wouldn't tell me!" I exclaimed. Cliff nodded. "That creep! How dare he mess my best mate around, he is so amazingly insensitive. I could really punch him right now...I could really..." Cliff smiled. He was prolly pleased that he was defo my faveriote guy again. To think I almost sacrificed Cliff for JACK!!! Rang Karen. "I know why he finished it with you." I said to Karen. "Cliff told me and I think Jack is the most disgraceful person ever to date you!" Karen laughed. "He's not that bad." She said. Why was Karen so happy? "Why are you so happy?" I asked her. I heard giggling in the background. Karen must have got back with Jack again. Well...of all the things... "Jack rang me and said you stood him up when he asked you round so I said..." More laughter. "...that he could come around here." I put the phone down shortly after that. If I was Karen I would've kicked him where it hurts. Wasn't he just using her as a substitute, I don't come round so he visits Karen? HUH. He is soooo dead to me.  
  
21st Spring  
9.18am  
You know that thing where somebody likes you and you hate them, then they stop liking you and you suddenly love them? Well, I have that. I really miss Jack. I haven't seen him for a whole day! Cliff is ultra-sweet though. Since Karen seems to have ceased being my mate he has been great. I rang Karen earlier but apparantly she spent the night at a friend's house. Huh, a friend. In fact her mother was under the impression she was at the inn. HaHA! So she is in trouble now. Her mother must of suspected something earlier, Karen's a bit too old for sleepovers now.  
12.06pm  
It's raining. I'm so bored, nothing interesting ever happens to me.  
12.12pm  
Cliff isn't even here, he's gone up to the mountains to collect stuff to sell. He could've asked me.  
12.20pm  
My hair does look crap in the rain, though.  
  
22nd Spring (cooking festival)  
9.10am  
Why O wHY do I have to enter the cooking contest EVERY SINGLE year? I like cooking but daddy always wins, what's the point? Cliff's here to take me. Karen and Jack were in the inn last night having dinner. Karen looks so happy but I saw Jack smile and wink at me. If he'd done that a week ago I'd have laughed and thought he was cuter than ever but last night I just scowled.   
6.21pm  
Well my dad won the cooking comp. again! BIG suprise. I'm going to have a meal with Cliff in a second!!! Eeeehh, it will be a proper date, we haven't had many, you know. We've mostly just went to parties and talked in the inn. So I'm quite excited.  
6.37pm  
I've just had a really strange phonecall from Karen. She started going on about Jack. "He really likes you, Ann, and he's so sweet I think you'd like him WAY more than Cliff anyways. Cliff cheated on you, remember??" I was as shocked as two very shocked things. "I thought...I thought YOU were seeing him, Karen." I said. She laughed. "No! We're just friends. But, Ann, he adores you, at least give him a chance." I sighed. "I'm giving Cliff a chance. I love Cliff." I said with more conviction than I felt. Karen sighed. "Jack is so much sweeter than Cliff!" She exclaimed. I was puzzled. "Didn't he like, USE you to get to me?" I asked, had Cliff been telling me a bunch of lies? Karen hesitated. "Well...kinda..." She said, "But we're really great friends now!" That was quick. Karen must be a very forgiving persson. That's funny, she didn't seem so forgiving when I borrowed her fave bag and spilt red wine all down it. "Karen my wee little madwoman friend," I said as patiently as I could. Karen acts like somebody from the universe of the very stupid sometimes, "I am not going to start seeing Jack, however I shall be his friend." I told her firmly. "Jack wont like that." She said. "so what? Just because YOU like him, I have to date him?" Karen sighed on the other end of the phone. "He was really upset when you didn't come round the other day." she told me. "He didn't seem so upset at your house, and I bet he wasn't so upset when you slept at his." I shouted. Karen laughed for a bezillion years. When she fianally came into the world of sane people again she explained. "I was at POPURI'S house. Do you really think I'd sleep at Jack's what would my mother say???" She dissolved into laughter again. It wasn't even funny. "Karen. I will be Jacky boy's friend but no more, I am still with Cliff." I told her. She fianally got the message and hung up while still going on about how great Jack was.  
7.14pm  
Cliff's here. Time for my romantico meal.  
  
23rd Spring  
11.36am  
Had nice night last night. Cliff is so great.   
  
25th Spring  
10.12am  
Going to the farm today to help Jack. Cliff was a bit annoyed. I told him that if was so bothered then he should come as well. However he made it vair vair clear what he thought of that idea. "I really don't want you to go." He said. "Why shouldn't I? Don't you trust me?" I asked him. Hah. That got him, he couldn't say no after I said that. "I trust you..." He said putting an arm around me. "...it's Jack I don't trust." How come he hates Jack so much? What did Jack ever do to him. Oooh Phonecall!  
10.27am  
Karen is back with Rick. AGAIN. I wonder how long it'll last this time? The phone's ringing again!  
10.34am  
It was Jack to ask if I was coming over. I kissed Cliff goodbye and assured him everything was going to be finey fine fine. Then I ran away before he could start warning me about the evil Jackman.  
4.21pm  
It started raining a little while after I got to the farm, since we were watering crops at the bottom of his field Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stable which was the nearest building. It was really quite funny. Then I remembered how crap my hair is when it gets wet and it wasn't so funny. Jack's horse is such a little cuteling, I kind of hid my hair behind it but I looked completedly stupid with half my head showing from underneath a horse so I thought I may as well reveal the crap hair. Jack didn't even notice, or maybe he just didn't comment. Then he started going on about farming, it was incredibly boring, he let me brush the horse and by then the rain had stopped so we went to the house. We were just talking, honest! Cliff was suddenly knocking at the door to come and escort me home. He is so crazy, I kissed him in front of Jack and held his hand so Jacky-boy would get the message and not give Karen big long speeches to say. Anyways it was a fun day.  
  
28th Spring (nearly summer!!!!)  
3.59pm  
Popuri just rang all excited cos in two days her precious Kai comes to visit! She also wants me to organise a big birthday party for her on the 3rd of SUMMER!! I love Birthdays. "Everyone has to come and it should involve lotsa alchol and We should have half of it at the beach , like, we could eat in the inn and drink a bit in the inn and then take all the drink to the beach and have a beach party at Kai's shack!" She was so excited and has already invited everyone who's anyone. Anyway, it means I have to go buy a new outfit. Me and Cliff are going into town tomorrow to get it. I always thought men hated shopping. Cliff sounded quite keen.  
4.12pm  
Karen is coming shopping with us too now. Apparantly she needs a new pair of earrings or something.  
  
29th Spring  
5.02pm  
The city was good. Me and Cliff saw the most disturbing thing!! When Karen went somewhere to get something we saw Rick go into a jewelry shop and he was so obviosly looking at engagement rings. I don't know if Karen would view this as a good or bad thing and as he didn't buy one I don't think we should tell her. However at the first chance I get I shall ask Rickadoo what the hell he is thinking, I have a feeling that this engagement ring buying thing would scare the hell out of Karen.  
  
30th Spring  
1.28pm  
AARG! Rick is gonna propose!!! This is quite possibly the most life threatning thing he has ever done! Karen will FREAK! Cliff says not to interfere. How can I not interfere!?? Rick may be about to die. Mind you Karen is v unpredictable she may be ecstatic. I think I shall tell her almost bestest bud Jack and ask what the hell we should do.  
1.56pm  
Jack is v v happy for Karen, he says Karen told him that she really loved Rick. She obviosly did not view me as a big enough Jack fan to tell. I'm going to ring Karen now.  
2.34pm  
Oh god. I said "Karen what would you do if Rick proposed?" She hesitated. Hesitating is not good. "I would...I would, probably, say yes!" I nearly fell over. I certainly dropped the phone. I heard Karen giggling on the other end and I picked it up shakilly. "Of course I'd say yes, Rick is a great guy!" WHEN DID THIS HAAPPEN?? WHEN DID SHE THINK RICK WAS A GREAT GUY?? I'm starting to think I don't know my BB (bestbud) very well after all.  
3pm  
I have just went on a walk to clear my head at the beach and saw the mostest funniest thing ever! Rick is practising for the swimming comp. tomorrow and has the most amazingly BRIGHT GREEN speedos. Oh how I laughed.   
3.09pm  
I shouldn't laugh, this is my BB's future hubby.  
3.12pm  
That is even funnier than the speedo thing. 


	5. Summer again

4. SUMMER  
------------------------Till Death Do Us Part----------------------------  
1st Summer (opening day!)  
9.48am  
Cliff is entering the swimming comp. He isn't wearing speedo's I wonder if faded blue swimming trunks will help him win? It is so unfair, daddy always stops me entering, says it's not ladylike. Stuff that. Sometimes he is painfully sad and his moustache seems to have more of a life than he.  
4pm  
OOOOHHH, Jacky-boy was quite unbeleivably scumptious in his shorts, he has a more defined six pack than Cliff. I think my boyF worked out for about 10bezillion years before coming into my bedroom, he seems to have let himself go a little. He defo didn't win. RICK didn't even enter in the end, how stupid can you be? After he'd bought those lovely speedos as well. He seems to think that he needed to train to shout 'GO!' Karen's pop actually won! She was ever so happy. I would be deeply shamed if my dad entered. Cliff was dissapointed but didn't let it bother him, unlike Kai who was nearly crying. Poppy was overly happy when Kai got here last night and they were making up for lost time obviosly.  
  
2nd Summer   
7.06am  
God, daddy is insisting I start working more at the bar, summer is very busy apparantly. He is such a slave driver, why doesn't he just chain me to the kitchen? I can't wait for Popuri's partay tomorrow, though. Here are the peoples invited:  
*Poppy *Kai *Me *Cliff *Karen *Rick *Mez *Gray *Jack *Zack *Harris *Elli *Doctor  
So, quite alot really. Jack asked Zack to come, he's the shipper guy who lives on the beach. And Harris is the mayor's son, Popuri knows him quite well apparantly.  
  
3rd Summer (Popuri's PARTAY!!)  
6.48pm  
Just getting ready to go into the bar. After that we're all going to the beach!!! This is garanteed to be a cool night. And I aint gonna drink!!  
01.39am  
Didn't hardly drink! I'm quite proud of myself. Jack was VERY drunk and tried to kiss me on the jetty/pier thingum, I kinda, sorta pushed him in to cool him off. He was okay but came up swearing quite alot. This got everyone in the water and Harris got a bit angry, he's a policeman and thought we were all disturbing the peace. Ha! Cliff didn't get so drunk either and saw what went on with Jack, he was angry but I managed to persuade him that it was no problem. I resisted the temptation to remind him what HE got up to when HE was drunk! Jackio's friend Zack is very scary, he's so tall but he's the sweetest guy EVER! He really is a gentleman. But very tall and wide, he's giant. The only guy not scared of him was Jack but they were like, bezzy mates. ANYHOO overall it was a v v v good night. GOOD NIGHT.  
  
4th Summer  
9.18am  
It's Cliffo's Birthyday in two days! I FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! So I grabbed Karen for an emergency shopping trip. Right time to go. Cliff asked if he could come, I said it was a girls day out. What else could I say?  
5pm  
Fianally found a good pressie for him. There were a few tense moments when I thought I was going to have to get socks for him but I went tothe el jewelry shop and found out they do these really really really sweet rings with names on. So I have one with CLIFF written on it and he has an ANN one. Very ingenios if I do say so myself. Karen was really bugging me. She kept saying "You could give him something really special!" I was like "what???" Then it kinda dawned on me, Karen wanted me to sleep with Cliff. God, she really is annoying. "You haven't." I said, as if this meant something. Karen shrugged "Maybe I have." I looked at her v v v v wide eyed. "Karen! You bitch! You could've told me." I cried giving her a huge hug. Karen laughed. "I said maybe I have...but I haven't." She giggled. I hit her and she ran away laughing. When I fianally caught up with her she wouldn't let it go. "You should just go for it." She said. "He so obviosly wants to." I laughed at this. "That doesn't mean I want to. And anyways he was much keener the first time we were going out, he hasn't even mentioned nything to do with it at all!" This was true, he hadn't even talked about the underwear dancing. Karen nodded knowingly, "Yes, but that's cos of the Elli thing. He doesn't want to put a foot wrong. He's scared that if he DOES mention it you'll dump him." Karen was talking crap. "Of course I wouldn't." I said. We were waiting for the ferry back home now. "Do you think he'll like the present?" I asked, changing the subject. "I know he'd like the other kind of present more." I was getting so angry by now. "You only want me to so you know what it's like, why can't we talk about you and Rick for a change??" Karen sighed, "Fine. I didn't mean to get you mad." I really wanted to tell her about how Rick waas gonna propose. I wondered if I should. If Cliff was gonna propose to me and Karen knew I would definately want to know. "You know what Rick told me?" I said. Karen was all interested now. "What??" I had to tell her now. "He's....he's gonna propose to you!" I said. Karen's face broke out in a HHUUUUGE smile. She looked like she'd never stop smiling. I told her the whole story of how me and Cliffo saw Rick in the jewelers and how I asked him about it and how Rick had told me how he was planning to propose. Now I have instructions to find out the date so Karen could prepare.   
  
6th Summer (CLIFFS B-DAY!)  
7am  
I'm going to suprise my baby now with his most marvy pressie. I realised we did not organise a party for him. I better ring Karenini.  
7.08am  
"Go away, too early for gods sake..." Was all the help I got.  
7.45am  
She must be awake by now.  
7.59am  
Right, my plan is to take Cliff to a v posh restaurante and then come back home and NOT sleep with him. YAY! Karen was all laughy on the phone especially when I told her the time we'd be going home on the ferry (10pm). She must be high as a kite in a love cloud after hearing about the Rick proposing thing.  
8am  
Nah. She's prolly just high.  
8.09am  
Right, I'm going to give Cliff his present. Hey, could Clifford could be his real name? I might ask him. How funny would that be?  
11.34am  
Cliff LUVS his present. He also loves the idea of going to a posh place to eat. However he denies his full name is Clifford. My dad ws annoyed that we were going into the city to eat, he's pathetic. He'll never be happy with me eating anything but his specialities. His moustache was quivering angrilly when I told him. I pretended it was all Cliff's idea then I found Rick and asked him what date he was planning to pop the question. He was really nervous about it apparantly, poor little thing. "Does she want to, really?" He asked, I pretended I had asked her if she would ever marry Rick and that she'd said yes. If Rick knew Karen knew because of me then I would never know anything ever again. Not from Rick anyways. Anywho, Rick says he will prolly propose on the 15th cos then it will be mid summer and v romantic or something. I gave him a big hug, it is soooo sweet.  
6.12pm  
am going to get the ferry now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANN-4-CLIFF  
  
7th Summer (chicken festival)  
12pm  
That bitch!!! Karen just happened to forget that the last ferry back is at 9pm!! Sooooo we ended up staying in a vair expensive hotel (Cliff paid) and yes, we did DO IT and yes, Karen is amazingly happy with herself and wants to know every single last detail. It wasn't so bad but it wasn't an amazingly romantic hollywood moment either. He didn't force me, in fact he asked me about 10million bezillion times if I was sure. Anyway I am v happy todaay even though I missed the chickadoo festival. Oh no (sarc). I told Karen that her precious Richard was proposing on the 15th and she is now in dreamworld and begging me to come to the city and choose a dress and some shoes to wear for the big night. My dad FREAKED OUT when he realised I'd stayed in a hotel and gave me a big lecture about responsibility and accused me of planning the whole thing and missing the last ferry on purpose. I calmly explained(shouted manically) that I was v nearly an adult now an could do whatever the hell I wanted. So Im grounded. GROUNDED!! How very old fashioned is that??? Honestly sometimes my father thinks it is still the middle ages, he'll probably buy a large stick and beat me every time I eat somewhere other than his crappy inn.  
  
10th Summer  
08.15am  
"ONLY FIVE DAYS TO GO!" Karen screamed down my ear in a ecstatic state. "Five days to go till what?" I joked. "TILL WHAT? TILL WHAT??" She screamed. "Five days untill he proposes!! Ann, I really really want you to find out what the ring's like and if it's ugly, tell him and then go with him to pick another." She ordered me. I coughed. "I'm going to the beach with Cliff today." I whined. Karen tutted. "So? Go another day, there'll be many summer days to go to the beach, there's only one chance to get the perfect engagement ring!" I sighed. "You can take Cliff too, pleeeeeaaase, Ann." She was begging me. "If I do this then you have to...name your first baby after me!" I said. "Yeah right, I'm calling her Katerina!" She cried. "Haha, you've got it all figured out, what if it's a boy?" I asked. "It won't be." Karen said with utter conviction. "No, come on, I'll do anything except name my baby Ann!" She said. "What's wrong with Ann?" I asked huffily. "Nothing! C'mon, pleeeeaaaase. It might not even be ugly." I considered. How many times did she want to go shopping this summer? Suddenly I had a great excuse. "My dad won't let me. He was really pissed off on Cliff's birthday." Karen sighed. "Damn. I'll have to ask Poppy then, but still ask for a look at it and then you can report back to me and I'll tell Popuri to go shopping if need be." I gave in. "Ok, see you."  
11.23am  
Saw Rick and asked him to show me the ring. He smiled and started going on about how it was very expensive and the saleswoman had recommended it. I wasn't going to break his heart by telling him that of course the saleswoman would recommend the most expensive one she could get him to buy. However, when he took me to his house and showed me the ring it was gorgeous, it had, like, three diamonds on it and was just beautiful. So now Karen is content and I can now sleep in for once instead of having her ring up, breathing down my neck asking me to get info.  
  
12th Summer (tomato festie!)  
9.30am  
I'm on Cliff's team (duh) with my dad as well. (I couldn't help it, he insisted!) Karen is on a team with Rick and Jack, Popuri is with Mary 'n' Gray and Elli is with her little bro and a girl called May. WE ARE SOOOO GONNA WIN!!  
6.51pm  
Didn't win.  
7.01pm  
No, Karen's idiot team won. It was all daddy's fault, he wouldn't duck behind the barrels so he got hit straight away. Oh well. I still smell of tomatoes though and I HATE tomatoes!   
7.05pm  
Karen and Rick were being so couply today. It was annoying me quite alot.  
7.10pm  
...I wish Cliff would propose to me, we are a waaaaay cuter couple than Karen and Rick. And Cliff practically lives with me, he's certainly in my bedroom alot now. Haha.  
  
14th Summer  
7am  
I've just thought, where are the two lovebirds (Karen and Rick) going to live when they are married?? There are no unoccupied houses in this town so I guess they'll have to get Gotz to build one. I wonder where they'd have it?  
8.28am  
Karen is v v V happy, she's bought a dress and she's got some killer heels to wear so now everything is going to be perfectamundo.  
9am  
I am suffering from Cliff withdrawal and Jack has just rang up to ask if I'm helpin' at the farm. I may as well. Cliff has went to the big city without me. Infact he's went along with 'a friend' I didn't even think about it when he told me. 'A friend' is v suspicious. Well, I'm going to kiss Jack, see how HE likes. it.  
9.05am  
mind you, he could be buying me an engagement ring.  
9.07am  
I hope he gets one very similar to Karen's.  
9.10am  
I better not kiss Jack, then. People who cheat do not get nice engagement rings.  
6.12pm  
Had much fun at Jack's plaace, he has a kitchen now and made me a starange sandwich with some of his home grown things in it. He also has little calves and they are so sweet! He'd named one Ann and at first I ws like, "What are you trying to say?" Then I saw how much he loves them. And the other little calf is a boy called Cliff, I really do not know what's going on there. There is a young sheep called Karen too and Max, his dog is all big now. His horse is lovely and I had a little ride, I'd love to live on a farm as long as I didn't have to do any work. heehee. Cliff is still in the city, if he misses the 9pm ferry I will not know what to think. But I will bloody well know what to do.  
7pm  
Good. He's back, fianally. He just came in to see me and say goodnight. It's only 7! Is he going to bed? I was like, "Aren't you sleeping here tonight?" But he shook hs head. God. He is regressing into his old self, all mysterious and annoying. I see he has been working out again though. Vair nice, indeed.  
7.10pm  
WHO IS HE WORKING OUT FOR??  
  
15th Summer (THE BIG DAY!)  
10am  
Rang Rick. "Are you gonna do it??" I nearly blew his ear off. "Um...yeah." he said all happy with himself. I am getting all excited now!!! Happy Happy Happy. Karen rang up as well "He's just invited me for a walk to the summit, how romantic is that!!?? he's gonna pick me up at seven." She is vair happy. Cliff, however is in church. UG. WhyWhyWhy? It was going so WELL!!!  
12.09pm  
Karen rang for about the millionth time to discuss the ring. "Right we have established that it's gorgeous but what is it LIKE?" she begged, I had refused to tell her because she wasn't even meant to know that he was proposing. "All I'll say is that Cliff better bloody get me one like it." I told her and slammed the phone time. I am feeling very alone, karen is gonna be married!!! I am going to find Cliff.  
2.31pm  
Cliff looked pleased to see me which cheered me up a bit. He insisted on sitting in church though and you can't exactly talk when the pastor guy is staring at you silently forcing you to confess every single bit of litter you ever thought about dropping. Then we walked to the beach to get an ice-cream from Kai-ki-di. It took many minutes though because Popuri was giggling incessantly and hanging onto Kai's arm like an eager clam, she had the look that Jack's puppy did when you were eating a v tasty looking snackerel. Then I asked Cliff what the matter was. "Nothing." He is SUCH a bad liar. Then f i a n a l l y...he told me. He's worried cos he doesn't think he has enough money to stay here much longer. I asked him how long. "Maybe till middle of Fall, not much longer, I've been living on barely anything for a while, I waas relying on you to invite me to every party there was food at." I laughed. "You could of told me!" I said, linking arms. "There are a ton of jobs in the villiage, I'll ask around for you." Anyway, probem with Cliffo is solved basically all I have to do is find a job for him which is well payed. And even if he can't pay he can stay at the inn because otherwise my father would never be forgiven.  
3.06pm  
Karen rang. "My dad just said somebody bought the only blue feather in the shop I asked who and he smiled so I know it's gotta be Rick!!" This marriage thing was getting more and more real by the second. I felt I just had to depress Karen slightly, it's not fair that she gets to be so happy. "Cliff might have to leave." I told her sulkily. I know it's mean, I should be happy for her and I am! But she is forgetting that I knew she was a perfect match for Rickster all along when she hated him. "why?" She asked, her voice full of concern. "He says he doesn't have enough money, so be on the lookout for jobs in the villiage, Karen, please." I asked, Karen squealed. "Sure I will y'know I've been looking in bridal magazines, should I go for a classic white wedding or a more contempory style?" AG! this was just what Rick was coming up with a year ago. Karen would of died rather than married him then. I am so losing my BB. It's quite depressing actually.   
5.57pm  
Cliff is coming over at 7pm to watch a movie. So while we are complaining about the poor quality of daddy's video player Karen will be starting her acsent into the moutains. Arg. I'm going over to her house now to discuss it all. A very bad thought had emerged in my mind. What if Rick doesn't do it? What if he's too scared. God, better ring him.  
6.10pm  
Have told Rick to make sure he proposes tonight. "She's expecting something, I've rung her a bezillion times to see what she's wearing." I lied. "I want it to be perfect for you two." Rick has assured me that he WILL be proposing tonight and that he's got the feather and everything. "Will you let me get on with it, Ann?" He pleaded. Oops, maybe I have been getting in the way?  
6.42pm  
It's too late to go over to Karen's now anyway.  
7.04pm  
Cliff is here, Karen will be being proposed to soon. *sigh*  
  
16th Summer  
7am  
Karen will be engaged now.  
7.25am  
"I'm engaged, Ann!!!!!!!!!!!" I must admit I am vair vair pleased for her, she loves the ring and she loves Rick and she loves the idea of a traditional wedding. However it is to be in Winter??? "So it can be a real white wedding." Karen explains to me. Cliff is quite puzzled by the couple. "That was quick wasn't it? They've not been seeing each other that long when you think about it." Cliff is not v. romantic. "It was a whirlwind romance." I told him. Cliff laughed. "Love at first sight, right." But I couldn't tell if he was being sarcy or not. He certainly looked v thoughtful.  
9pm  
Everyone is v happy for Karen and Rick, there have been parties all day. I have just realised it's my B-DAY tomorrow. I cant demand a party though, it will feel like I am stealing Karen's thunder.  
  
17th Summer (MY BIRTHDAY!!!)  
7.26am  
woke up to suprise Brekkie in Bed prepared by my dear Boyfriend who cannot cook. He told me I couldn't have my present till later. Humph. My pop got me my own TV for my room and is planning to get me my own phone line, how cool is that???!  
10am  
Karen has told me she'll be round later to give me my pressie. Oh how I love birthdays.  
10.49am  
Going for lovely walk in the mountains, then me AND cliff are gonna visit Jack and give him some help.  
4.28pm  
AH! got back to have many madpeople jump out at me screaming suprise and giving me several heart attacks. It was all Cliff's idea apparantly, he is so lovely. Karen was all flash flash with her gorge ring.  
11.11pm  
Cliff is asleep now. When he gave me his present I nearly died. It was a ring. But not an engaagement one. I was joking about the marriage thing, though, maybe I was a little jealous of Karen but I am so not ready to get married yet. The ring is nicer than Karen's too! Haha. Why is Cliff so cute when he's sleeping? It is so pathetic but my heart just wants to burst every time I look at him cos I love him so much. How sappy is that? But it's true true true. I wonder if Karen can say that about Rick? LaLaLaLa I have the bestest feeling in the world now, content-er...-ment. I'm so happy with everything. Like the moon, how great is the moon? how great is Cliff?  
11.20pm  
Good lord. The cat has just wandered in with one of those harvest dudes. I always said they were too small for their own good. It was ok, just sleeping. It got a big shock when I gently removed him from my kitty's jaws of death. Now he is running away screaming in those annoying high-pitched screamy voices they all have.  
11.25pm  
My cat is so mental.  
11.27pm  
Good greif what in the name of Rick's bringht green speedos do you think will happen next??  
  
---END---  
  
I very much hope you liked/loved my story and if you didn't GO TO HELL! But not before leaving a comment explaining why, thankyou. Also I may make more diaries of Ann or even Karen, Popuri or any other of the HM characters. 


End file.
